The Real Reality
by ChaseUDwn
Summary: When Lux Carter celebrates his 18th birthday he eventually passes out on his couch. He then wakes up in a strange land full of friends, evils, dangers, and adventures. Will he be able to accept this reality and the fact that it maybe real? And what happens when a mysterious guild gets involved? Summary will change later.
1. Happy Birthday!

Lux Carter walked home with his friend from a long day of school, they were happy for two reasons. One: It was a Friday. Two: It was Lux's 18th birthday. Lux was a brown haired gray eyed guy who was almost six foot. He had short hair and wore glasses. His friend kept talking about how all the teacher's had remembered Lux's birthday and how awesome it was that they decided not to give them homework over the weekend. His friend looked through his backpack and pulled out something.

"Happy Birthday man!" Lux's friend exclaimed and handed Lux a small, poorly wrapped up box.

Lux just chuckled for a few seconds, seeing that his friend actually took the time to try to wrap up something. He unwrapped it to find out it was two concert tickets for Three Day's Grace, one of his favorite bands.

"No way…thanks Ethan! This is awesome!" Lux said happily.

Ethan looked back at him and smirked, "No problem, but you know there are two tickets right?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question still smirking.

"Yeah? Their right here." Lux said waving them infront of his face making sure Ethan wasn't playing another prank on him.

"Don't worry dude, their real. I'm talking about the person you should ask to that concert." Ethan said smirking a bit bigger.

Lux blushed hard, and Ethan just laughed. "You got these for me and-?" Ethan nodded. "And you think I should ask her to-?" Ethan nodded again getting a little irritated.

"I don't know man…" Lux said uncertainly, "I don't even know if she likes me plus she would never want to go to something like this with someone like me."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You're the most popular kid in school! Plus I heard from a little bird that she really likes you and wishes you would ask her out already." Ethan stated letting Lux know he wasn't lying.

"Little bird? You mean Twitter right?" Lux asked.

"Yeah well that does- Did you even hear what I said?!" Ethan asked angrily.

"Just wanted to be clear, and yeah I did, chill out man." Lux shrugged and said, "Sure I guess, I'll ask her later."

"Cool, now that we got that out of the way, how about that birthday party? I can invite Bonnie over and you can ask her tonight." Ethan said already getting out his phone and texting everyone to come over to Lux's house.

Bonnie, the name made his stomach weak and made him talk unintelligently. She was the most popular and prettiest girl in high school. Lux tried to ask her out multiple times but it always ended with him being brain dead and Bonnie snapping her fingers in front of his face till she gave up and walked away. He always imagined being with her and what they would do after they started dating.

Lux sighed happily while Ethan sent the text message. The phone in Lux's pocket vibrated, he picked it up and read the text:

_**Every1 who wants to party come 2 Lux's house for his 18**__**th**__** bday!**_

"Seriously?! Three exclamation points and you sent that to everybody in our grade?!" Lux yelled out and punched Ethan in the arm.

"Ow man what the hey-hey." Ethan said as he rubbed the spot where Lux punched him, "I was just trying to hook you up with Bonnie."

"I wanted to ask her alone!" Lux said still angry, "I don't even have enough food for everyone!"

Ethan pulled out his phone and texted everyone, making sure to not send the message to Lux.

"You told them to bring food didn't you?" Lux asked sounding defeated, also calming down a bit.

"You know it bro." Ethan replied happily, "Now back to what you were saying. Let's face it you could never have asked her with just the two of you."

"Yes I-"Lux began to say before Ethan interrupted by saying, "You and I both know you couldn't, moving on, You are way more confident in a crowd. You could ask anyone to date you and still be chill about it, even Bonnie."

"I guess so." Lux said now thinking about it.

They had just arrived at his house; Lux unlocked the door and went in, followed by Ethan. Lux went to turn the light on but he heard someone sneeze. He then froze in his spot and looked around. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he could make out a bunch of people standing in his living room. He quickly turned on the lights and found out it was all of his friends in his grade.

Lux let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness it's just you guys…"

"Just us?" Someone in the crowd said.

Lux looked around suddenly realizing and remembering what happened on the way home more quietly he said, "Why do I get the feeling my house is going to be completely trashed?"

"That's the spirit Lux! Now let's get this party started!" Ethan said excitedly.

Everyone cheered and started to set up the food in the kitchen and went to go hangout and dance. Ethan talked with Lux for several minutes, trying to run him through scenarios with how to talk to Bonnie so he wouldn't mess up like he always did. Lux saw Bonnie in the crowd, her long pink hair as beautiful as ever. She was chewing something which Lux could only guess to be bubblegum. Bonnie chewed that stuff so much people just got used to calling her Bubblegum Bonnie.

She hadn't noticed Lux until Ethan yelled out, "Hey Bonnie, Lux wants to talk to you!"

Bonnie looked over to where Lux and Ethan were standing and smiled walking over. Ethan gave Lux two thumbs up before leaving to go talk to a group of girls hanging out near the stereo.

"What did you need Lux?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

He smelled her sweet bubblegum breath and started to go into a daze before he caught himself.

"Uh…do you like Three Days Grace?" he asked nervously.

"Well of course I do silly! You should know that, I'm one of your best friends." She said smiling at Lux.

"Oh, yeah right…" Lux turned around and face palmed then turned back around, "So I...Uh…was wondering if you would…I mean if you wanted to...You don't have to..But if you want-"

Bonnie looked at Lux with a questioning face, "Are you okay Lux? You're sweating a lot…"

He rubbed his hand across his forehand and liked she said, he was sweaty, his hands started shaking, "Uh yeah I am haha…" Lux let out a nervous laugh and cleared his throat, "Would you maybe consider wanting to go to a Three Days Grace concert this weekend possibly?"

Bonnie looked a bit shocked, "I…"

"That's cool; I can understand that you wouldn't want to go." Lux said and was about to walk away quickly when he was stopped by a hand that was on his shoulder. It was Bonnie's.

"I want to Lux." Bonnie said smiling again.

"Y-you do?!" Lux said disbelieving.

Bonnie nodded and Lux gave her a big hug. Bonnie hugged back and Lux let go.

Lux smiled again and asked her, "Is five good?"

"Yes it is Lux." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, I gotta go home and help my dad with some of his lab work." She waved goodbye and left.

She was very smart; she had been helping her dad with a lot of experiments since she was 7. Eventually, when she got old enough, her dad's boss offered her a job and she started to work with her dad on various things. Lux sighed, his hand on the spot where Bonnie had kissed him.

Ethan walked over and saw Bonnie leaving he sighed and said disappointedly, "Well…I'm sorry dude, guess I lied about the whole 'you being more comfortable with a crowd' thing. Maybe next time."

"She said yes dude." Lux said very happily.

Ethan's eyes grew wide, "Dude that's totally awesome! You hear that everybody? Lux just got a date with Bonnie!"

Everyone in room cheered and congratulated Lux on finally getting a date with Bonnie. Lux blushed and scratched the back of his head. Embarrassed, Lux just looked away from the crowd but still smiling.

Ethan looked at Lux and gave him a pat on the back, "It's time to celebrate! Who brought the party drinks?"

Lux looked at Ethan confused, "Party drinks?"

"Yeah you know, alcohol, party drinks. That's just what I call them." Ethan said explaining what he meant to Lux.

"I don't know man, I haven't had that before, don't even know if I could handle it." Lux said unsure if he wanted to have a drink or not.

Ethan looked at him and found out he was serious, "Don't worry we won't give you too much to make you completely wasted, but just enough to get you buzzed."

Lux shrugged and went to the kitchen with Ethan where they were serving the drinks, "You guys won't drink too much right? I don't want anyone calling me and saying you were in wrecks or something." Lux said a bit scared for the safety of his friends.

A friend next to him replied, "Its fine man we'll just drink some water, we'll be good if we have some of that every few drinks."

Lux thanked him and went to look at the different types of drinks.

"Which one should I get?" Lux asked Ethan.

"For you? Hmm…how about that." Ethan said pointing to a small bottle.

"What's that?" Lux asked and picked the bottle up, "The Enchiridion..." He looked right under the name, "For true heroes only...Weird." Lux said and gave it to Ethan to make a drink.

Ethan poured it in a glass along with a Sprite, "Here you go man, be careful and don't drink it too fast."

"Will do bro." Lux said and took a sip.

BOOM. A massive headache started to form, and Lux's vision was being distorted. He dropped to his hands and knees.

"You okay man?" Ethan asked putting a hand on Lux's shoulder.

"What…was in that drink?!" Lux asked, panic rising in his throat.

Ethan looked at the ingredients and replied, "Nothing that could have done what it did to you…it wasn't even that strong of a drink either."

The pain started to fade and Lux slowly got up.

"I think I'm good now," He sighed, he picked up the drink.

"Are you sure you want more of that?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah…I might have just needed to get used to it." Lux said, afraid to actually say no.

"If you say so man." Ethan replied and continued helping to make people drinks.

Lux went to go to the living room and sat on his couch. It was a really uncomfortable couch but he couldn't afford a better one. He was saving up to get this awesome sword he saw in the catalogue. It had a gold blade and a black hilt with a ruby at the end. It cost a lot but he really wanted it. He took another sip of his drink.

BOOM. Another massive headache followed, his vision started to blur now and he started to grow more panicked. He curled up on the couch to try to help the headache but it didn't seem to work. Lux looked around for a friend of his and he called her over.

"Could you get me some water?" He asked.

The girl smirked and went to get him one. Lux started to think better than to ask her, she was never really one of his good friends and continuously pulled pranks on him. He just hoped she would be serious this one time.

The girl came back and handed him the water, "If you need anything else just call me." She said, smirked again and left to go talk to her friends.

Lux waited a bit and looked over at them, they started to laugh but they didn't point at him so he just shrugged and took a drink of the water.

…

…

…

…

BOOM. A massive headache followed after a few seconds of taking a sip. Lux groaned softly, but still some people heard, one of them left to go get Ethan. Lux's vision started fading from complete blackness to blurry, his headache started to get worse and worse.

Ethan ran up and kneeled next to the couch, "Dude you okay? You don't look good at all."

"I-I'm fine…just…getting used to…the drink…" Lux said curling up, his headache being tremendous now.

"Don't lie to me man, you need me to tell these people to go home so you can just chill in the quiet?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Let them enjoy themselves bro…I can deal with it…" Lux said, his vision had now gone almost completely dark.

"It's your party man, but anytime you want me to call of the party just tell me alright?" Ethan said hoping his friend would get better.

Lux looked at were Ethan was kneeling and said, "Sure…sure…."

Ethan got up and looked at him one more time and walked off.

Lux's vision had now become completely black; he hated to not see anything but he didn't really worry about that right now. His headache hurt him so much; he could feel himself slipping away every time it hit his head.

His hearing started to give out until all he could hear was someone softly whisper, "Welcome to Ooo."

He was going to ask a question but he felt the last of him slip away into the darkness.

**AN: So tell me what you guys think, please read and review. Next chapter will have a lot more interesting stuff.**


	2. The Vampire Queen

Lux woke up with a start and couldn't tell where he was till he remembered what happened. He went home, had a party, asked Bonnie out on a date, had a drink and passed out on his couch. He shook his head and immediately he felt a bit dizzy and his headache started to reform softly.

_What was the name of that drink? _Lux thought but couldn't remember.

He looked around the room. It was a mess, that was a given, he knew that the party would be pretty big. There was trash littered everywhere. Napkins everywhere, beer cans littered the floor and stains of many different colors were on the walls and floor. But one thing was off, the living room he was in felt foreign, as if he hadn't been there before. He looked at the room more closely. It was definitely not his living room, the couch was the same but other than that everything was completely different. He was getting a bit scared and got up.

Big mistake. His head started pounding and he got a lot dizzier. Lux lost his balance and was about to fall on a coffee table before he caught himself on the edge of it. A few glasses fell over and some fell on the floor, making a small noise. Lux thought he heard something upstairs but dismissed it. No one stayed at his house; he was probably just hearing the wind.

Lux sat back down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, trying to remember if he went to a friend's house. The bad thing was, he could only remember from when he was walking home to when he passed out on his couch. That was strange; surely he couldn't have forgotten that many memories. He kept trying to remember anything from his life. The biggest thing he knew he should remember was his parents' funeral.

It was an awful day, Lux was fifteen and his parents had died in a car accident. None of his relatives could take him in because they were still trying to save money to send their kids to school or just didn't like Lux. He had to go out on his own, get a job, a home, and an education. It wasn't easy, but eventually he was able to afford all of those things.

The terrible part of it was that he couldn't remember that either. Now he was getting scared, he couldn't remember anything. He heard more movement upstairs and figured that it couldn't just be the wind this time. Lux looked around for a place to hide, but there wasn't a suitable enough hiding spot for him. That's when he saw the kitchen. Before he had time to get up he heard a door open upstairs. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and hid beneath the table.

He waited and waited, but didn't hear any footsteps.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things." _Lux thought to himself and sighed.

He got out from under the table and started to walk back to the living room.

"What were you doing under my table hero?" A female voice asked.

Lux froze and turned around and his eyes widened at the speaker. She was very pale, had black hair with red eyes. The girl looked to be about 18. She was wearing a grey tank top with black sweat pants. She was looking at Lux with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. Lux noticed that she had two fangs and was floating a few feet above the ground!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The pale teenager asked.

"Y-y-you have f-f-fangs!" Lux stuttered nervously trying hard to keep the fear in his throat down.

The teenager raised one of her eyebrows again, "Uh, yeah I've had these since I was turned." She said acting as if Lux knew.

"T-t-turned?" Lux asked, afraid of the answer.

She sighed and put a hand on her forehead, "Since I was turned into a vampire. Why are you acting like you don't know anything about me?"

"B-but I don-" Lux stopped himself and thought better of what he was going to say. This girl and Lux had clearly known each other for a long time. He didn't know what to ask; maybe she was one of his friends at his party. One thing that made that wrong was that he didn't know any vampires. Maybe if he knew her name he would remember.

"What's your name?" Lux asked wincing, afraid that he might upset her.

"What's my name- You don't remember my name?!" She said and punched him in the arm hard.

"Oww!" Lux yelled and fell on the floor from the impact of the punch. He rubbed the spot where she punched him and looked at her with an angry glare. The girl just rolled her eyes.

_She's strong! Guess I can't underestimate her like I thought I could…" _Lux thought.

"Come on weenie that shouldn't have hurt the 'Great Hero of Ooo'." She said smirking and putting air quotes around Great Hero of Ooo.

"Ooo?" Lux asked and suddenly it hit him. He remembered a voice saying, 'Welcome to Ooo." That's where he must be, some land called Ooo.

"Did you hit your head on something? Ooo the place where you've lived your whole life, defeated a lot of bad guys and jammed out with me and your best friend, come on Lux you can't tell me you forgot that." She said looking a bit worried.

"You mean Ethan's here?" Lux asked getting up and looking around as if Ethan would walk in any second and tell him it was all just a big joke. That never happened.

"Who's Ethan? I'm talking about Jake, your brother and best friend." The black haired girl stated, now becoming more worried.

"J-Jake? Sorry but I don't think I know any Jake's…" Lux said disappointedly.

The girl floated around Lux and looked him in the eyes, their faces only inches apart. Lux blushed softly but the pale girl saw it and smirked. She continued looking into his eyes and then started to float towards the kitchen.

She turned around and asked Lux, "You want anything for breakfast?"

Lux was about to answer before his stomach growled and interrupted him.

The girl just laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes." And she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Lux followed her into the kitchen and watched her make some pancakes and bacon. Once she was finished, she put it on a plate and handed it to Lux. He went over and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. The black haired teenager looked through the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of strawberries and floated next to Lux.

He watched her carefully. She took a strawberry, bit into it but not all the way, and the bright red color drained from it. He looked at her wide eyed again.

"Don't tell me you forgot this too?" She said a bit irritated.

"I did." Lux said starting to become a bit more comfortable talking to the pale girl.

She just sighed and said, "Basically I can only eat red so instead of blood I drain the color from anything that's red and eat that."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Lux said taking a bite from the pancake, "This is awesome!"

"You sure? I thought you didn't like my cooking." The girl said looking at him curiously.

"How could I not like this, its flippin' awesome!" Lux said and started to eat the pancake faster.

"Hmm..." The teenager said, draining the color from another strawberry.

"You never did tell me your name." Lux said looking at her, wanting to know who she was.

"Well since you can't remember, I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." Marceline said waiting to hear what Lux was going to say.

Lux practically spit out his food when he heard 'Vampire Queen'. "You're a queen?!" He exclaimed and got up from his chair and bowed infront of her. "Please excuse my stupidity your majesty, I promise it will never happen again."

Marceline laughed and told him to stand up, "I really don't want any of that formality stuff. I thought I told you that already."

Lux chuckled and got up, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said trying to play it off as if he knew.

"Don't pretend with me, I can tell you're not being truthful." Marceline said looking at him.

"Well partly being truthful, since I really can't remember anything." Lux said blurting out the truth.

"Y-you cant remember anything at all?!" Marceline yelled not believing what she just heard.

Lux nodded and said, "Yeah pretty much, all I can remember is last night and that's about it."

"Tell me about last night then." Marceline said floating closer to him.

"Well, I was walking home with my best friend and he gave me a present, it was Three Days Grace concert tickets, cause it was my birthday and Three Days Grace is my favorite band. He started to text everyone we knew to come have a party at my house. When we got home, everyone was there and we had a pretty good time. Ethan, my best friend, was running me through some scenarios to ask…to ask…ah! He was running me through scenarios on how to talk to this girl I liked, Bonnie."

At hearing the name Bonnie, Marceline frowned but didn't interrupt him. He continued, "So I finally talked to her and asked her out, then she left to go help her dad. After that the party kicked into high gear and we started to get drinks out. I never had one so Ethan helped me pick one out. I…can't seem to remember it right now. But anyway, after I took a sip from it I got a huge headache and I started to lose my vision. After every sip I took that happened till I finally laid down on the couch and asked for some water. Someone decided to prank me and put some of that drink in the water so when I took a sip I lost vision and started to slip away. Before I completely slipped away I heard a voice say, 'Welcome to Ooo.' Then the next thing I know I'm waking up here." Lux said finishing everything he remembered up to this point.

Marceline took a few minutes to process everything Lux had said before finally saying, "Seems a lot like what happened yesterday, instead you walked to my house with Jake and all of Ooo royalty was there. You didn't ask anybody out, but you did have your first drink. Maybe you just need to give it some time before your memory starts coming back." She concluded.

"But, I feel like I don't even know you, you and this Jake are complete strangers to me." Lux said.

"Yet you know Bonnie? You think I'm going to believe that you don't know her?" Marceline asked, the same frown forming from when Lux first said her name.

"You mean she's here!?" Lux yelled excitedly, "Thank goodness, I thought I was alone here..."

"Yeah she's here, well not here she's at her castle, but she prefers to be called Princess Bubblegum." The pale teenager replied. "And why are you so excited about her being here? Last I heard she broke you're heart and left you on the street crying your poor little heart out." Marceline said, her face softening.

"You mean she dumped me? But I just asked her out!" Lux said furious, trying to understand what Marceline was saying.

"You dated her for two months and she dumped you because she 'had to move on.' What a load of crap…" She said looking angry.

Lux sighed trying to think, "So I dated her for two months before she dumped me…when?"

Marceline looked at him with a sad look on her face, "Yesterday…"

"Y-yesterday?! You mean she dumped me on my birthday?!" Lux said cant believing with what he just heard.

Marceline just nodded as Lux got even angrier.

Lux hit his fist on the table, cracking it, he then put his hands on his face and sighed trying to calm down, "I can't believe this, didn't even get to enjoy it."

"You wouldn't have liked her anyway. She's not your type Lux; she's too boring for you." Marceline said trying to comfort him.

He looked at her and gave her a smile, "Thanks Marceline, even though I met you several minutes ago, you already seem to be one of my best friends." Lux said and gave her a hug.

Marceline blushed softly and hugged Lux back before letting go.

"Are you blushing?" Lux asked confused.

"N-no!" Marceline said floating away from him and out of the kitchen, "I'm going to get ready!" And with that she floated upstairs, leaving Lux there wondering what just happened.

Several minutes later Marceline floated back down wear a gray tank top, blue jeans, and red boots.

"Come on, we're going to go the Treefort and talk to Jake and find out what's wrong with your noggin." Marceline said grabbing an apple from the fridge and drained it of its color and threw it away.

"Treefort?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, it's where you live weenie, now come on." She said and floated near the door, grabbed an umbrella, and floated out.

Lux followed her but when he got outside he couldn't find her anywhere. "Marceline, where'd you go?" He shouted wondering if she thought he knew where to go.

Suddenly, something picked him up and he was flying through the air. Lux looked up and saw Marceline carrying him. She looked down and smirked at him and continued flying. Lux grinned and started to look at Ooo's environment. He saw a forest, Ice Mountains, an area of land that was on fire, and a big castle in the distance. Lux didn't get much time to enjoy the scenery before he was dropped.

He looked up and saw Marceline, eyes closed and a dart in her neck. Lux grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style, still falling through the air. He didn't know how his legs would survive the impact but all he was worrying about was Marceline's safety. Then something swooped down and caught Lux by the collar. Lux looked up again and saw a crow about the size he was.

Fear started rising in his throat, mostly because he thought crows were evil, and he didn't know what to do before he just decided shift Marceline and grabbed the bird's tail and yanked hard. The bird squawked and let go of him. Lux returned Marceline back to carrying her bridal style. He was much closer to the ground then he was before. He landed with a hard thud, when he stood up his legs started to ache from the impact, but they weren't broken.

He looked back and saw the bird coming in for another strike.

"Don't worry Marceline; I'll get you out of here." He said reassuring only himself.

He ran as fast as he could to get away from the bird's grasp, he was nearing a forest.

_Perfect,_ He thought, _it won't be so easy to catch me in there!_

Once Lux entered the forest he heard the birds cries getting fainter and fainter. He could tell it was bumping into a lot of trees. Then the cries started to grew closer.

_Well that didn't last too long._ Lux thought, trying to figure out what to do now. The bird had neared them now and was just a few inches of grabbing Lux again. Lux was running out of energy and couldn't run like this forever, he hoped Marceline would wake up soon. He felt the bird grab his collar but didn't pick me up like it did last time. Then, Lux started to feel something small crawl down his neck and the bird let go and flew off.

Lux stopped and looked around, "What was that all about?" He asked very confused about the bird's behavior. He went to a nearby tree and set Marceline under the shade. He also pulled out the dart that had somehow found its way on Marceline's neck.

"I Wonder where this came from..." Lux said, talking to himself.

He felt something crawl on his shoulder and felt a slight pain. "Ah!" Lux yelled and pushed something off his shoulder.

"Aghh!" A small voice screamed.

Lux looked at what he had pushed off…a tiny cat? He raised an eyebrow and looked intriguingly at the cat. She was a white pink-eyed cat holding a tiny dagger.

"What the-?" Lux said trying to figure out what she was trying to do.

"Urgh…" The cat grunted, getting up, she dusted herself off and went into a battle stance, "You won't get away!" She yelled seriously.

Lux started laugh, "You're just a small cat, what could you do?"

The cat pointed to Marceline and said, "Well I knocked your girlfriend out didn't I?" And she smirked.

"W-what? She's not my girlfriend..." Lux said blushing furiously.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter to me. My name is Me-mow, 2nd class assassin, working on getting my full guild membership." She said saluting.

"Assassin? You look to small to be an assassin…" Lux said looking at Me-mow disbelievingly.

"I almost killed your best friend and Wildberry princess! I would watch what you say because I could kill you in an instant!" Me-mow said running towards Lux going to stab his leg.

Lux moved to the side and tried to kick Me-mow, but she just jumped and landed on his foot and started to crawl up. She doesn't get too far before Lux punches her off. Me-mow hisses and jumps at Lux, claws extended. Lux punches Me-mow hard and she falls to the ground and lands with a soft thud.

Wearily and beaten up, Me-mow looks up at Lux, "I…wont..let you get away…this time…" She said before passing out.

Lux feels bad for the cat, and instead of leaving her out in the open, puts her in an empty hole in a tree. He sighs and notices that Marceline regained consciousness.

"Hey Marceline." Lux said as if nothing had happened.

She floated up next to him and gave him a big hug. Lux blushes hard, after Marceline lets go she smirks and says, "That was some pretty awesome fighting hero, especially versus an assassin from the Guild of Assassins. Me-mow might not look it, but she is a pretty tough opponent."

"Thanks..." Lux said blushing.

Marceline smirked, "Come on let's get to the Treefort." She said, picked up Lux and flew off towards the Treehouse.

Once they had arrived Marceline put Lux on the ground and went up to the door and knocked. When the door opened a yellow dog came out. He gasped when he saw Marceline, but jumped for joy when he saw Lux. He ran over and gave Lux a bro hug. The only thing strange about this dog was that it was walking on two feet like a normal person.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound Lux, I thought you might've gone too far with the drinking last night!" The dog said.

The fact that he talked freaked Lux out.

Marceline smiled and said, "It's okay Lux this is your bro Jake. He's a magical talking dog."

Lux looked at her wondering if she was joking, but she was completely serious.

"That's awesome!" Lux exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I know right!" Jake exclaimed enthusiastically, but then realized what Marceline just said, "Wait he should already know that."

"Yeah well…I think he did have too much to drink last night.." Marceline admitted ashamed.

"Tell me everything." Jake said seriously and looked at both of them.

"Fine let's just go inside, I think I've had enough of the outdoors." Lux said and walked into the Treehouse.

* * *

_**Somewhere of in the distance on a cliff.**_

A hooded man with binoculars looked through them; he was looking at the Treefort and saw Lux, Marceline, and Jake go inside.

"Humph, so he managed to best one of my recruits? Let's see how he does with a professional. Dawns, I want you to go and assassinate Lux the Human." The man said talking into a wrist communication device.

"Yes sir, don't worry about a thing, he'll be as good as dead in a few days." A gruff voice said on the communicator.

"Good…" The man switched off the communicator and looked back, "Once the hero of Ooo is out of the way, nothing can stop us, the Guild Of Assassins, from taking control over it." He started to laugh evilly before he started coughing. "Darn flies…"


	3. Memories

As Lux finished his account on what had happened, Jake stared at his hot coffee, processing the strange story.

"Hmm…You sure you can't remember anything?" Jake asked trying to make sure.

"Yes I'm sure I can't remember anything." Lux said confirming he was telling the truth.

"You sure you're sure?" Jake asked again.

"Yes I'm sure!" Lux said getting irritated.

Jake looked at him silently, "You sure you're su-"

"Yes!" Lux and Marceline both yelled.

"Alright alright no need to yell..." Jake said looking hurt.

Marceline just sighed and asked, "Do you have any strawberries or apples or something Jakes?"

Jake pointed to the kitchen and said, "_We _have a few strawberries in the fridge. Lux is still living here, Marceline."

"That reminds me, when are you gonna get your own place Lux?" Marceline asked floating over to the fridge to get strawberries. "I mean, you don't have to get your _own _place, you could move in with me if you wanted to." Marceline said.

"Seriously guys? I don't even know what's going on or where I'm at." Lux said reminding them that he had lost his memory.

"I guess you're right…but you should think about it sometime." Marceline said draining the red from the one of the strawberries.

"He doesn't have to think about that now! Besides he'd rather stay here, right Lux?" Jake said looking at Lux with puppy dog eyes.

Lux was about to say something until Marceline interrupted him and said,  
"I thought you would want this place all to yourself and Lady Rainicorn?"

Jake laughed nervously and blushed, "O-oh yeah…heh…"

Lux looked at Marceline with a questioning glance.

"She's a long rainbow unicorn with blonde hair." Marceline responded.

"You're dating a unicorn?" Lux asked not believing Jake.

Jake looked offended and angrily said, "She's not just a unicorn, she's my girlfriend!"

"Sorry man I was just confused." Lux said not understanding why Jake got upset with his question.

Jake sighed, calming down, and said, "It's alright brother, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

It's fine Jake." Lux replied forgiving him.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes and until finally Lux asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Jake thought for a minute and snapped his fingers, "I think I have just the thing." He said before stretching over the table to an old wooden chest on the other side of the room. He opened it up and started throwing stuff out, looking for something.

Lux looked at Jake with big eyes when stretched over to the chest.

"I did tell you he was magical, that one of the things he can do. He can stretch himself like a rubber band, but better." Marceline said explaining Jake's powers to Lux.

"Oh, that's really cool." Lux said watching Jake create a pile of junk around him.

"I know it's here somewhere…" Jake said talking to himself, "Ah! Here it is."

Jake stretched back over holding what looked to be a cord. Attached to it were three headbands.

"What is this?" Lux asked looking at the cord intrigued.

"Something I got from Choose Goose, he said it would allow us to see any memory we wanted to, regardless if the person remember it at all. Hey BMO can you come over here?" Jake asked looking around for what he called BMO.

"Yes I can." A computerized voice said, which Lux could only assume to be BMO. They all waited for a minute but BMO didn't come.

"BMO will you please come over here now?" Jake asked again.

"Yes I will." The voice said and a small game console walked out from behind a pot.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder…" Lux said as he watched the robot walk towards them.

"BMO isn't weird!" Marceline said defending BMO and flew towards it and picked the small robot up. "It's cute!"

BMO smiled happily and gave Marceline a hug.

Marceline floated back to Lux and Jake and set BMO down.

"Alright well…I need to plug this cord in you BMO." Jake said holding the cord with the three headbands.

"Sure thing Jake, and its good to see you again Lux!" BMO said cheerfully.

Lux just smiled and waved at the robot.

Jake leaned in and whispered to BMO, "He lost his memory and now we're trying to figure out what happened."

BMO made an 'Oh' face. Jake plugged the cord into BMO.

"Alright now everyone put these on." Jake said indicating to put on the headband. Once Lux, Marceline, and Jake had a headband on, a screen popped up on BMO's screen.

It read:

_**LUX: **__**CONNECTED**_

_**MARCELINE:**__** CONNECTED**_

_**JAKE:**__** CONNECTED**_

"Okay so this thing will put you into the memory, and we will be acting it out, don't worry too much about that, because the machine will handle everything we said and did. The only thing can't do is show you what you were thinking. So let's see if this works…How about that time we saved Marceline from that weird guy?" Jake said, already looking for the memory.

Lux looked at Marceline who was blushing a bit. When she saw Lux looking at her she said, "What are you looking at Lux?"

Lux just turned back and watched what Jake was doing, a bit flustered.

"Alright everyone get ready to dive in!" Jake said before pushing a button. Lux felt himself slip away till he was completely gone.

The next thing he knew he was running towards a man who was holding Marceline close to him and reading her some awful poetry at night. The man smirked but Marceline looked very uncomfortable.

"You leave Marceline alone ya weirdo!" Lux yelled before jumping at the man and punching him in the face. Sure enough like Jake said, Lux couldn't control anything he did. He was going completely by the memory.

The man fell down letting go of Marceline, "Ah! My beautiful face!" He yelled holding his hands on his face.

"This guy must be totes crazy if he thinks he has a pretty face." Jake replied next to Lux.

Lux laughed and Jake started to laugh to.

"Don't…Make…Fun of me!" The man said before shooting a fireball at them.

Lux and Jake barely had enough time to dodge. Luckily, Jake made it out without being hit. Lux, however, had been scathed by the ball of fire and his shoulder was on fire.

"Hot. Hot. HOT!" Lux yelled before rolling on the ground, trying to extinguish the flame.

While Lux was doing that Jake stretched his hand to ten times its normal size and swung down at the weird man. The man jumped away swiftly but was soon caught by Marceline.

"This is for making me feel uncomfortable," She said before flying very fast straight up in the air, "And this is for reading me that awful poetry."

"Yo-you didn't like my poetry? I poured my heart and soul onto that paper!" The weird man said, starting to tear up.

"Dude, you've been stalking me for the past week." She said before letting go of him.

Before he fell out of her reach, he grabbed onto her ankle and smirked, "Don't you worry Marceline I wasn't just stalking you…" He said mysteriously.

"What-" Marceline didn't have enough time to finish her sentence when the man pulled out a clove of garlic.

"I knew I smelled garlic!" She said trying to fly away from the weird man. He wouldn't budge.

"It's no use Marceline, your fate been sealed; now…you die!" The man said and started reach towards her face with the garlic in his hands. She could feel her throat dry up from the stench of it. Marceline tried desperately to get away but the man didn't seem to let go.

"Marceline!" Lux said seeing what was happening. The flame on his shoulder had been extinguished and was now on Jake's stretched out head, heading towards them.

Lux took out a gold bladed sword with a black hilt with a ruby at the end. Once he was close enough to her he jumped towards them and managed to tackle the weird man. The man let go of Marceline and him and Lux plummeted to the ground a few hundred feet above them.

"Never try to kill Marceline again!" Lux said swinging at the man. The man pushed himself away from Lux and smirked.

"Who said I was trying? I was going to. Let's face it; if you weren't here she would be dead already." He said brandishing his own sword and flew at Lux.

Their swords clashed, Lux looked at the man angrily while the man looked at Lux with a confident look. The man swung at Lux again, but Lux parried it and slashed his arm. Blood floated up from the wound. The ground was now only a few feet below them. The man started to get desperate and went to hold onto Lux, because he knew his friends would never let him fall to his death. Lux pushed the man off him when Jake's outstretched hands caught Lux. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud, and he didn't get back up.

Lux was brought back to Jake, and Marceline. Jake looked at Lux worriedly.

"You could have died! What were you thinking!?" Jake asked angrily and also afraid that he could have lost his best friend.

"The only thing I thought was that Marceline was in trouble and that I had to save her." Lux said, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Right here hero." Marceline said tiredly as she floated up to them.

"You okay?" Lux asked concerned.

"Yeah, the garlic really burned a lot of my energy. Sorry I wasn't that much help…" She said looking ashamed.

"Are you kidding me? The way you picked that guy up and when you were about to drop him was completely awesome!" Lux said complimenting her.

"Totes awesome!" Jake said complimenting her as well.

Marceline blushed and gave Lux a hug. Before she let go she gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to float away.

"Thanks hero, see you at jam session tomorrow." Marceline said and floated off to her house.

Lux was now blushing and said, "Did she just kiss me on the cheek?"

Jake just looked at him and rolled his eyes, a big grin on his face, "Dude, she does that all the time, you know to mess with your noodle." He said pointing to Lux's head.

"Yeah…but this time it felt re-" Lux stopped himself and then said, "Yeah I guess you're right…"

His vision started to grow dark before he opened his eyes and found himself back at the Treefort.

Marceline was just floating there looking out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with Lux for some reason. Jake was already working on trying to find another memory.

"What's next Jake?" Lux asked curious to find out what other adventures he had with him and Marceline.

"Well…I remember this one time when we were in some spooky forest…but I just can't seem to find it…" Jake said looking through some more memories.

Lux figured it would take awhile so he just said, "Would you mind looking for it while me and Marcy took a walk outside?" He said not realizing what he said.

"Wh-what did you say?" Marceline and Jake said at the same time.

"Marcy?" Lux said simply.

Jake cheered and Marceline gave him hug and a smirk before letting go.

"What? What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"You used to call Marceline, Marcy, all the time! You are remembering, just little by little!" Jake said happy that they were making some progress.

Lux shrugged and asked Marceline, "You want to go take a walk?"

"Sure…" She said and went to get her umbrella.

"Don't go too far guys." Jake said, getting back to looking through the list.

"We won't." Lux said and he and Marceline walked out the door.

"So Marcy…about what happened in the memory…" Lux said remembering what he saw.

Marcy blushed, but Lux didn't notice, "Wh-what about it?" She asked nervously.

"When you kissed me on the cheek, it felt…like you meant it. I don't know how to describe it since I don't really remember the other times you did as a way to just mess with my noodle. You know what I mean right?" Lux asked her.

Marcy looked down still holding her umbrella, "Well…I kiss-" She was interrupted by Jake's calling. He had found the memory he had been working for.

Lux shrugged and walked back with Marcy, "We can talk about it later if you want?" He asked hoping to get a yes.

Marcy just looked at him, half frowning. "Let's just focus on getting your memory back alright?"

Lux just nodded but was disappointed from not getting a yes, "Sure thing Marcy."

The gang put their headbands back on, Jake pushed a button and immediately they blacked out.

Lux's eyes shot open and he was walking through an eerie forest. Fog lay everywhere and occasionally a few yellow eyes were seen in the darkness. Marceline didn't have her umbrella with her since it was a cloudy day and the sun wasn't directly shining on her. Lux and Jake were in a heated argument of who won their Card Wars game.

"Dude you know I let you win so you wouldn't get all mad at me right?" Lux said inspecting the scratches on his sword that had accumulated on it over time.

"Please, I beat you without even trying. You were just awful at it so stop being such a sore loser." Jake said confidently.

"No I could have won my first game ever playing Card Wars and you know it! You were on thin ice until you started acting all weird. You were the one being a sore loser!" Lux said putting his sword up and looking at Jake angrily.

"Oh? If you could have won, why didn't you then? Hmm? That's what I thought you couldn't." Jake said stubbornly.

"I lost to you because I didn't want to destroy our friendship bro." Lux said trying to make Jake understand.

Marceline just looked at them arguing and sighed, "Will you guys shut up? It's just a game no need to get worked up about it."

"Tell that to Jake, whenever he plays that game he becomes so serious!" Lux said describing Jakes behavior.

"Nuh-uh!" Jake said childishly

"Alright please do not start that. You guys are way too old for that." Marceline said irritated.

"Fine…" Jake said upset.

Lux just chuckled and continued walking. He soon noticed a hooded man standing at the side of the dirt path they were following.

Lux leaned over to Marcy and whispered, "Do you see that guy standing there?"

"Yeah, let's go see what's up with him." Marceline said and she went over and floated next to the hooded man, inspecting him carefully. When the rest of the group arrived Marceline finished inspecting him.

"He's clean; at least I think he is." She said shrugging.

The man turned towards them, that's when they noticed he had a long white beard and wrinkled skin, "What can I help you with children." He said with a raspy voice.

"We aren't children…" Marceline said.

"Yes, whatever, what can I help you with?" He said again.

"We want to know what you're doing here old man!" Jake said rudely.

"Jake come on man, be a little polite at least." Lux said scolding Jake.

Jake sighed and waited for the old man to reply.

"These are my woods, it is where I live, and it is where I see many things." The old man said simply.

"See things?" Jake asked curiously.

"What's your name?" Marceline asked.

"My name is Rectur, usually followed by 'the Seer' but that's just what I prefer." He said casually, he then turned to Jake and said, "Yes I see visions, I can see into people's souls, their minds." Rectur said eerily.

"Whoa, that's totes crazy dude." Lux said impressed.

"Yes it does seem 'crazy', but not as what it seems compared to you." The hooded Seer said turning to face Lux.

"What do you mean?" Lux asked a bit shocked.

Yeah, what's wrong with Lux?" Jake asked wanting to find out.

Marceline looked Lux up and down, trying to figure it out.

Rectur just smiled and chuckled softly, "It has nothing to do with his physical appearance but with his spiritual appearance. He is a very interesting case indeed…" Rectur said looking at Lux in the eyes.

Lux started to feel uncomfortable, he could almost feel the man's eyes inspecting his mind and his soul.

Rectur looked shocked, "You…are not fully awake, yet your eyes are open," Rectur looked at Lux in his eyes again, "You are conscious, but yet you are not."

"What?" Was all Lux and his friends could say.

"You all will understand later, but be prepared, I can sense part of his spirit becoming restless. It will wake up, broken and confused. You two will be the ones to mend it, do not be to forceful with it, be gentle or it will destroy his psyche forever."

Marceline and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. Lux just looked as confused as ever.

"You probably think I'm crazy…but just you wait." He smirked and started to walk off into the fog before vanishing completely.

The memory ended and Lux's vision faded before coming back to the Treefort.

"Did you guys understand any of that?" Lux asked still trying to figure out what the Seer meant.

Marcy shrugged and said, "Maybe he was referring to when you lost your memory."

"Maybe…maybe..." Lux said unsure.

They took off the headbands and Jake put the cord on the table.

"Well if there's one person in all of Ooo who should be able to figure this out it-" Before Jake could finish his sentence Marceline said, "Please don't tell me its who I think it is."

"Princess Bubblegum." Jake said smirking at Marceline.

Marceline let out an exasperated sigh, "Great…"

"Wait we get to see Bonnie?" Lux said happily, "Come on guys let's hurry and get going!" Lux said already walking towards the door, apparently forgetting what Marceline had told him.

Marceline let out another sigh, grabbed her umbrella and followed Lux outside. Once they were outside Jake stretched out, becoming bigger and put Lux and Marceline on his back. He ran off towards what was known as the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

_**Somewhere in a tree near the Treefort.**_

"Time to die Lux the human!" A gruff voice said before a big man, supposedly the gruff voice, sprung out of the tree and nearly stabbing a duck. The duck quacked angrily and started to peck the man hard. The big man swatted the duck out of the way.

He sighed and looked around and saw Jake running of towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Very clever human, but your dog can't save you from Dawns the Mighty!" Dawns exclaimed flexing his muscles. A voice on his wrist communicator spoke up and said, "Dawns! Get back to work and stop flexing your muscles!"

Dawns sighed and started following Lux, Marceline, and Jake.


	4. Pseudo

Lux felt a cool breeze as Jake ran towards the Candy Kingdom. Marceline was holding her umbrella and looking out into the distance, zoned out.

Lux snapped his fingers infront of her, "You okay Marcy?"

Marceline jumped as Lux snapped his fingers infront of her face. She looked at him with a frown and narrowing her eyes before replying, "Yes Lux I'm fine, I just want to know if you are."

"What are you talking about Marcy?" Lux asked starting to frown himself.

"What am I talking about? Do you even remember what I told you?" Marceline asked angrily.

"What did you tell me?" Lux answered with a question.

Marceline sighed and looked back out into the distance, "About Bonnie…How she broke your heart?"

"Oh, right…" Lux said trailing off, remembering.

He frowned but it suddenly turned into a smile, "At least I'll get to see one of my friends!" He said happily.

"But Lux I'm your friend too, so is Jake. Plus, how can Bonnie be your friend if she did something like that to you?" She asked trying to make him understand.

He shrugged still not getting it, "I don't know, I guess I just forgive people easily. I don't even remember her doing that so I don't really know how I felt." Lux said.

Marceline groaned, "Lux, you realize she doesn't like you anymore right?" She asked.

"Who's to say?" Lux replied with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm done talking to you about this." Marceline said looking back into the distance.

"Guys come on, we have more stuff to worry about then love…" He quietly added, "Except for me, because I'm actually with someone."

Marceline and Lux ignored him. Lux turned around and was about to apologize when Jake tripped over something. He and Marcy fell forward from the impact and Jake fell on his face. Lux grabbed Marceline towards them as they fell to protect her. Lux felt that he was holding on to someone, he looked down and saw Marcy. Her head was buried in his chest and her long black hair covered her face.

"Uh…you okay Marcy?" Lux said nervously.

Marceline immediately jumped up floating and looked at Lux, "Geez Lux if you wanted to hug me you could've just asked." She said starting to float away.

Lux started to blush, "I was just trying to protect you!" He yelled at her trying to defend himself.

"Oh, I'm sure…" Marceline said floating towards Jake to see if he was okay. Lux sighed and ran over to Jake.

"Ugh…" Jake groaned as he started to get up.

"You okay Jake?" Lux asked concerned.

"Yeah…" Jake said shrinking down to regular size and popping his back, "Just tripped on something over there." He pointed at a small object sticking out from the ground a few feet away.

Lux walked over to investigate it and tried to pull it up. It wouldn't budge.

"Jake could you help me out here?" Lux asked.

"Sure thing broham." Jake said and looped his arms around Lux's waist as Lux grabbed the object. Jake pulled and soon the object was free. Though Lux was sent flying back right at Jake and he crashed into him.

"OWW! I just can't get a break today huh?" Jake exclaimed in pain.

Lux got up, ignoring Jake, and looking at the object.

"What is it Lux?" Marceline asked, floating towards him.

Lux shrugged, "Looks like it's some kind of book." Lux started to dust off the dust that had accumulated on the cover. Jake had gotten up and walked over to see what he had tripped on. Once Lux was done dusting it off, he gasped in complete shock.

"The Enchiridion?" Jake asked confused, "I thought we gave it to a bear so it would leave us alone."

"You gave the guide book for heroes to a wild animal?" Marceline asked in shock.

"Well it was better than just using it as a door stop, at least it will be used." Jake said.

Marceline shook her head at Jake, "I can't believe what I'm hearing." She looked back at Lux who had been staring at the cover for a long time.

"Uh…Lux, you okay?" Marceline asked looking at his face.

"Y-yeah…just…I remember this from my life. From my 18th birthday." Lux said still staring at it in shock.

Jake looked at him like he was crazy, "Lux, we didn't even have this at your 18th birthday party."

"I think he means from that dream he had." Marceline said clarifying.

"Oh." Jake said thinking about it.

"Except it was a drink. I don't know why I had a drink in the first place. I don't drink." Lux said trying to remember.

"That's pretty weird, maybe it was just a coincidence." Jake said still trying to figure it out.

Lux just shook his head and turned to face Marceline and Jake, "Let's just get going, we'll worry about it later."

Jake nodded and stretched back out and put Lux and Marceline on his back. He ran off towards the Candy Kingdom which was now only a few miles away.

"You got anywhere I can put his Marcy?" Lux asked indicating if Marceline had anywhere he could put the Enchiridion.

"I do, but it's at my house, we can get it later though, we're almost at the Candy Kingdom." Marceline said.

"Sure, sounds good." Lux said looking at a giant candy gate opening infront of them.

"Well we're here!" Jake said.

As he walked in, shrinking down a bit, some candy people looked up and started waving and cheering when they saw Jake and Lux. He just stared at them strangely. He saw many different candies, like candy corn, a candy cane, a lollipop, a cupcake and even a piñata!

"This place sure is strange." Lux said quietly.

"You used to love this place and came here all the time, but that was before you stopped coming here at all." Marceline said looking at the candy people.

"Why did I stop?" Lux asked, wanting to know about his past.

"Remember Bonnie?" Marceline asked.

Lux just Oh'ed and looking at the environment. Everything seemed to be made out of candy, from the houses, to the sidewalk. He just wondered how all of it was even possible. He started to wave at a couple of them and giving them half smiles, but he just didn't feel right. Like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_**Somewhere, near the gate to the Candy Kingdom.**_

Two banana guards sat, unconscious. A big man stood over them trying to figure out how to open the massive gate.

He sighed and looked up, calculating how high it was. He was interrupted by the squeak of multiple wheels rolling towards him.

"Dawns? What are you doing here; I thought you were on probation from last time. Or have you come here to start a new life?" Another man said, though he was much smaller, wore an old brown farmer's hat and a blue cloak. His face wasn't visible though you could see two bright white eyes where his face should be.

"Very funny Pseudo, but I'm here on business. You know, gotta kill the last human. That kind of stuff." Dawns said smirking.

"Oh? You mean the famous Lux? I heard he was quite strong. That would be nice to take him out. Get on the boss's good side real fast." Pseudo dropped the pulley for his cart, grabbed some stuff from inside his cart and quickly shoved them in his cloak, "You wouldn't mind if I softened him up just a bit would ya Dawns?" He asked eagerly.

"What?!" No! Of course I mind. You would probably kill him and I would just get back on probation again, no way Pseudo." Dawns said turning around again to find a suitable place to start climbing the giant gate.

Pseudo looked defeated and turned to leave but said, "You have no idea what it's like to be rejected from the other members."

"What are you going on about now?" Dawns asked not turning around.

"Yes you were on probation, but at least people like you…Me? Please, I got nothing. They don't think I'm a true assassin. Just a few guards here and there. Just, let me, this one time." Pseudo said begging Dawns.

Dawns sighed, "Fine, Pseudo, go and prove to them you can. But just soften him up; I want to be the one to kill him!"

Pseudo didn't waste a moment and jumped on Dawns shoulders before jumping again but this time he made it at the top of the gate.

Dawns looked at Pseudo baffled. Pseudo jumped over on to a candy house and made sure to stick to what shadows were there, it was about noon, so he had to be extremely careful.

He spotted his target quickly and started advancing towards him with incredible speed. He was riding his dog and the Vampire Queen had gotten off to talk to one of her fans of her music. Lux and the dog stood their talking to each other about something.

Pseudo jumped, not caring if anyone saw him anymore, straight towards his target. He held his dagger up high and started to bring it down

* * *

_**Back to Lux, 3 minutes before Pseudo jumped out.**_

"Marceline, Marceline!" Screamed a candy person who was holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Who's that?" Lux asked.

Jake had stopped and Marceline floated off to the candy person.

"Just a fan." Marceline smiled and started to autograph the paper.

"A fan?" Lux asked Jake.

"Yeah, me, Marcy, you, and Bonnie were in a band. Before you and Bonnie started to date though, we were really good, but now we just haven't come up with anything." Jake said explaining it to Lux.

"Whoa, I was in a band?" Lux asked

"Oh yeah, you were the best beat boxer in Ooo! You probably still are!" Jake said knowing his friend would never lose his skill.

Lux laughed and scratched the back of his head.

CLANG!

A loud metallic sound rang throughout the street Lux, Jake, and Marceline were on. All the candy people stopped talking and looked over to see a short man with a dagger clashing swords with an old hooded man.

"It is not his time yet!" A familiar raspy voice said.

The gang turned to look at the event. Jake didn't say anything yet because he knew if the candy people got scared they would start to explode. So he gathered all of them up and put them in the castle's courtyard.

"Rectur?" Marceline asked.

The old man smiled and threw the small blue cloaked man away from him; sending the small man into a bunch of barrels. The blue cloaked man sat their dazed as a bunch of barrels hit him in the head.

"Yes nice to see you again Marceline and Lux." Rectur smiled warmly at Lux, "It seems your soul has been reunited with the rest of itself. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Lux asked not really remembering Rectur. Jake returned later and Marceline got him up to speed with what had happened.

"Rectur saved my bro?!" Jake gave Rectur a big hug to say thank you.

The old man chuckled, "It's the least I could do my friends, but I must go now, I'll leave you to fight the assassin." Rectur waved goodbye and walked into a fog that had mysteriously found itself in the midst of the Candy Kingdom. It started to disappear after a while and that's when the blue cloaked man had shaken himself from the daze and was already running back at Lux.

"Your friend isn't here to protect you anymore! Prepare to be killed by Pseudo!" He said pulling out another dagger, getting ready to attack Lux and his friends.

"We can take you on without Rectur's help!" Jake yelled, enlarging his hand and bringing it down on Pseudo.

Pseudo merely jumped and landed on Jake's fist. He started to run along his arm and jumped towards Lux, completely ignoring Jake. Lux just had enough time to pull out his sword and block Pseudo's strike. Marceline flew at Pseudo, trying to punch him. Pseudo jumped again and stepped right on Marceline's head, sending her to the ground. She stopped herself but only a few inches from it.

"This guy must do crazy squats!" Jake said.

"Do you think he knows any Door Lords?" Marceline asked.

"Door whats?" Lux asked confused by what Marceline said.

"Never mind, we need to find out how to beat this guy!" Jake said trying to find out where Pseudo went.

"You gotta find me first!" Came a mocking voice which they assumed belonged to Pseudo.

Lux swung to his left and amazingly enough struck Pseudo.

"OW! How'd you hit me?!" Pseudo asked jumping to the roof of a nearby building.

"Yeah how did you do that Lux?" Marceline and Jake both asked.

"He's a sham, anything he says is fake, all we gotta do is listen." Lux told them quietly.

They all nodded grinning and listened to Pseudo.

Pseudo shrugged and mocked, "Well fine, if you're just gonna stand there so am I!"

"Attack!" Lux yelled almost instantly, and they all swung around them and managed to hit Pseudo.

"What the?! What's going on, how are you hitting me?!" Pseudo asked frustrated.

"We're getting lucky I guess." Jake said mocking him.

Pseudo narrowed his eyes and went into attack, his fighting skills were gone, and all that mattered was that he killed Lux.

Lux punched Pseudo in the gut. Pseudo fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"You...Jerks haven't heard the last of me!" Pseudo said, he pulled out a small black ball and threw it at the ground.

Jake yelled, "It's a smoke bomb! Get him!"

Everyone went in to get him but as smoke bomb exploded, they couldn't find him. As the smoke cleared Pseudo was nowhere to be seen.

They gang sighed.

"That was weird, guess we'll have to tell Bonnie that she has killers running around her kingdom." Marceline said looking around cautiously, as if more would start to show up.

Jake grew bigger and Marceline and Lux hopped on his back.

"I liked how you punched him in the gut Lux that was sweet!" Jake said, praising his best friend.

Lux laughed and the gang started to talk about the battle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the door of the Candy Kingdom.**_

Dawns sat impatiently waiting for Pseudo to return. He heard coughing and looked to his right. Pseudo was walking towards him, holding his stomach and coughing.

Dawns just smiled at the sight and said, "Well how'd it go? By the looks of it I'd say you got beat pretty badly huh?" Dawns started to laugh.

Pseudo rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He picked up his cart.

"Don't underestimate him Dawns, he's smarter then he looks. In a battle with him, power isn't everything." Pseudo turned to leave and started walking back to the dirt path.

Dawns just shook his head, turned to the gate and crossed his arms, "I doubt I'll have any trouble dealing with him.


	5. A Heartbreak's Revival

Jake walked through the slightly empty Candy Kingdom streets. Most of the candy citizens had been moved to the castle, thanks to Jake. Jake stepped up the stairs leading to the castle and walked into the courtyard. Tons of candy people were scattered every, talking about what was going on. As Jake walked in everyone rushed towards him.

"Well what's going on?" One citizen asked.

"Yeah are we going to be okay?" Asked another.

"We need good news! Jerry's 'bout to explode!" A candy person said emphasizing the word 'explode' and he pointed to Jerry who was shaking violently.

"Its fine, we managed to fight off Psycho, that was his name I think…right Lux?" Jake asked forgetting the assassin's name.

Lux shrugged and hopped off Jake. Marceline floated off and said, "I'm going to go let the rest of these candy peeps know that their safe." Lux nodded and started to walk through the crowd, Jake followed him closely.

"Do you know where PB is?" Lux asked Jake.

"She might be over there, helping out those little candy children." Jake said pointing to a crowd of miniature candy people, "But I don't think you should talk to her…"

"What, why not?" Lux asked and frowned.

"Well, the last time you guys talked, it didn't turn out so well…" Jake said trailing off.

Lux looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"You got in this big argument and she threw you out. It was awful; she almost threw you in the dungeons man! The dungeons!" Jake said and shivered slightly.

"Well that's all in the past, she probably won't remember any of it." Lux said calmly.

"Remember what Lux?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Lux screamed, and not in a manly way, when he saw he had walked right up to the group and not even noticed it.

"Nothing, heh…seriously its nothing." Lux said nervously.

PB looked at him strangely and then looked at the small candy people and said, "Go off kids, find your mommy's and daddy's!"

The children ran off in many directions and disappeared in the crowd. PB turned back to look at Lux.

"So what were you talking about?" PB asked looking at Lux more seriously.

"Like I said nothing…at all." Lux said sweating.

"You're a horrible liar." PB said smiling sweetly.

Lux went into a daze and Jake just scratched the back of his and chuckled nervously.

"Excuse us for just one second princess." Jake said and grabbed a hold of Lux's arm and pulled him to an open spot in the crowd.

"Dude, you still have feelings for PB after what she did to you?" Jake asked getting angry.

"I don't know," Lux sighed, "Yes I do."

"Oh my glob…" Jake said tiredly.

"What?" Lux asked clueless.

Before Jake could answer his question Marceline floated up and asked, "Yo guys, what were you talking about?"

Jake pointed to Lux, "He still has feelings for Bonnie." Jake said.

"Are you serious Lux?" Marceline asked crossing her arms, a frown forming on her face.

Lux sighed frustrated, "First of all guys, I can't remember anything, let's not forget that. Second, she's the only one I can remember. She's the only one with almost the same look, same personality. Bonnie just seems to be my only friend here."

Jake groaned and said, "Guess we aren't your friends then huh? Well whatever then I'll see you around sometime Lux; I'm going to go hang out with Lady." With that Jake stretched himself away to find Lady Rainicorn.

Marceline was about to fly away but came back and looked Lux straight in the face, "I know you probably will never remember what happened, or how you felt but let me say this. She broke you; Bonnie didn't tell you nicely, she didn't even tell you, she wrote a letter. Worst of all she put facts _and_ reasons why you both shouldn't be together. She's the reason you don't come here anymore." Marceline sighed.

"Marcy I…" Lux was going to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Guess you never will get it…We aren't lying to you Lux, I just hope you will accept that. I hope you're happy with her." Marceline floated off towards another part of the Candy Kingdom, and just like that Lux was alone.

* * *

_**At the gate of the Candy Kingdom.**_

Dawns scrambled his way up; he had finally made it to the top but was having a hard time pulling himself up. He kept kicking his legs but nothing was working.

"Why did I have to get the heaviest armor…?" Dawns said talking to himself, "In hindsight heavy armor is really not the best thing an assassin should wear."

Holding on to the top of the gate with one hand, Dawns started to take off his chest piece. He threw down and landed with a loud thud. He tried heaving himself up again. Dawns managed to get to the top and dropped down.

Inside the kingdom, it was barren. No candy people or his target anywhere in sight.

"Strange, I wonder why no one's here…" Dawns eyes widened when he remembered, "Pseudo! He scared all of them off." Dawns sighed and walked down the empty street. He could hear a lot of voices coming from the distance. He looked up and smiled.

"I should have guessed the one place they would be is the castle." Dawns smirked and walked down the road that led to the castle.

* * *

_**Back To Lux**_

Lux was walking down an empty road, trying to find Jake or Marceline. He told Bonnie he would be right back, she just smiled and said, 'Okay.'

The first person he was trying to find was Marceline. He knew Jake would be easier to apologize to, but someone like Marcy, was someone he didn't want to lose right now. He was walking to where he thought she was, Lux was probably wrong and would spend all day looking for her in a giant kingdom like this.

Someone bumped into him. Lux looked at who it was and it was giant man standing over him. He was wearing heavy armor but for some reason his chest piece was missing.

"Watch where you're going kid." The man said with a deep voice and walked on towards the castle.

Lux continued to watch him before shaking his head and continuing on down the road.

"Weird, I wonder if that's one of Bonnie's new guards." Lux said wondering who that was. As he was looking down, he saw a shadow pass over him. He looked up and saw a familiar black haired girl flying towards the other side of the kingdom.

"Marceline!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear. Marceline stopped and looked around before spotting Lux and flew down next to him.

"Oh hey Lux let me guess you. You just found me to tell me that you and Bonnie are going out? Congrats." She said not looking at Lux.

"What? No, I found you so I could apologize. Listen Marcy I'm sorry about this but I can't help the fact that I have feelings for Bonnie." Lux said trying to get her to understand him.

Marceline sighed, trying to think and said, "Maybe if you were to relive the memory then you would understand." She looked at him and snapped her fingers, "That's it we just need to get you to see what happened."

"But I thought we were going to figure out why I lost my memory." Lux said.

"This will take just a few minutes, don't worry Lux we'll come back." Marceline said grabbing Lux's arm and flying off towards the Treefort.

"What about Jake?" Lux asked looking back at the Candy Kingdom.

"He'll be fine I'll tell him what happened after I show you." Marceline stated.

As they were flying Lux looked down and saw a merchant pulling his cart down a dirt path.

"I wonder what he has." Lux said wanting Marceline to stop so they could look at what the merchant had.

Marceline rolled her eyes, "Fine weenie." Lux smiled seeing that Marceline was coming back to her old self.

Marceline flew down near the merchant. The merchant just cowered and yelled, "Please no more!"

Lux just raised an eyebrow and looked at Marceline who shrugged.

"We just wanted to browse your wares." Lux said coming closer to the merchant.

"Please don't say that again hero." Marceline said shaking her head at him.

"Fine, just wanted to try it out." Lux stated who was now watching the merchant nervously pull out stuff for Lux to look at.

"How about this bottle of magical wisdom, it has all of the worlds knowledge!" The merchant said holding a bottle of swirling green gas shakily.

"That's poisonous gas…" Marceline said narrowing her eyes at the merchant who just laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, m-my apologies I tend to get these bottles mixed up." The merchant said putting the bottle away, "How about this bug?" He said holding up a small speck.

"No, you just have awful stuff huh? Nothing good, anyway see you later." Lux said walking back towards Marceline.

"No!" The merchant yelled tackling Lux to the ground.

"Ah! What the flip is wrong with you!" Lux said pushing the merchant off him.

"Never mind…" The merchant said getting up and dusting himself off.

Marceline looked at the merchant more closely and asked, "You know what, you look really familiar, have we met before?"

The merchant chuckled nervously and grabbed his cart, "Well you should be going now, the might hero of Ooo has better things to do then talk to a petty merchant."

"Oh yeah that's right, come on Marcy let's get going." Lux said, Marceline sighed and grabbed Lux's arm and flew off.

Once they got to the Treefort Marceline dropped Lux who landed on his feet. They both walked in and Marceline started to set up the memory device. BMO just sat their silently and waved at Lux. He waved back and watched Marceline.

"Alright let's get this started." She said and put on a headband and gave one to Lux who put it on.

The screen read:

_**Marceline: **__**CONNECTED**_

_**Lux:**__** CONNECTED**_

Marceline started to look for the right memory. Lux waited patiently and itched his neck.

"Found it; get ready Lux, and…Sorry about putting you through this again." Marceline said as she pressed a button.

He started to slip away before opening his eyes. He looked around and he saw that he was in candy carriage, and sitting next to him was Princess Bubblegum. She was wearing her pink hoodie and skirt. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining, but he could tell it was still sometime around the morning. He didn't get much time to look as the memory started to kick in and he lost control over what he could do.

"Isn't this nice Lux?" Bonnie asked clutching his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it is." Lux said enjoying the feeling of bliss.

"You know how long we've been dating?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do. It's been two months." Lux said smiling at her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Lux started blushing. Bonnie giggled at him and said, "And yet you still blush every time I kiss you."

"Heh will you know…" Lux said scratching the back of his head.

"Happy Birthday Lux, I know you wanted this for awhile." She said, pulling out a small neatly wrapped box.

"Thanks Bonnie." Lux said happily and gave her a hug. He started to unwrap the box and a confused look came across his face.

"A piece of paper?" He asked confused.

Bonnie nodded the smile melting away from her face and a look of pity started to form, "Read it." She said.

Lux started getting scared and quickly grabbed the piece of paper; he unfolded it and read it aloud.

"**Dear Lux,**

**I know we have had two great months together.**

**Which makes this all the more hard to say.**

**I'm breaking up with you.**

Lux looked at her completely shocked; tears started forming in his eyes. He continued to read it.

**We were never compatible, you're human and I'm made of gum.**

**Though I wish things could be different, they simply can't.**

**I also found myself growing further and further away from you.**

**You and Marceline hang out more than we do as a couple.**

**I feel you have forgotten me and care for her more than me.**

**Sorry Lux. Hope you will understand.**

** Love, **

** Bonnie**

The tears started pouring out of his eyes, he tried to stop them but he couldn't.

Bonnie tried comforting him, "Its going to be okay Lux…"

Lux pushed her away from him. "You're breaking up with me? On my birthday?!" Lux yelled trying to control himself.

"Y-yes…" Bonnie said looking away.

"I can't believe you would think I would forget about you! You're the most important person in my life." Lux took deep breaths, finally getting under control.

"Get out…" Bonnie said getting mad.

"Wh-what?" Lux asked.

"Just get out Lux, we're threw, there's nothing you can say to change it, now get out of the carriage." Bonnie commanded.

"I can't believe you're getting mad at me…Fine, Bonnie," Lux said punching the door open, "I hope you have a great life." He jumped out and landed on the side of the road. Lux watched the carriage until he couldn't see it anymore. The tears started coming back.

"Of all days, she picks today…" Lux said crying softly and he started to walk the opposite direction the carriage was going.

"Hey hero, what's up?" Said a familiar female voice, Marceline. She floated up next to him with a smirk but that completely disappeared when she saw that he was crying. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine…" Lux said wiping the tears away.

"Be honest with me." Marceline said putting an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Bonnie broke up with me…" Lux said and handed Marceline the note Bonnie had given him, "It was her 'birthday present'."

Marceline started to read and we she was done she was furious.

"I can't believe she would give you this on your birthday!" Marceline said angrily ripping the piece of paper up, "You never deserved something like that and she shouldn't care about me, it's not like I can steal you away from Bonnie."

Lux just sighed and continued walking down the road.

"Where are you going?" Marceline asked.

"Back to the Treefort to sleep, or cry in a corner." Lux said flatly.

Marceline took a deep breath and smirked, "How about we have some fun?"

"I don't know Marcy…I just want to- AH!" He couldn't finish his sentence before Marceline picked him up and flew off.

"Where are we going?!" Lux asked

"To ride wolves, and strangle evil pixies weenie." Marceline said happily and Lux laughed.

The rest of the day they spent having fun.

"Thanks Marceline that was awesome! I really needed that." Lux said giving Marceline a big hug.

Marceline smirked and punched Lux in the arm softly, "No problem hero. Now if you want we can have a big birthday party at my house later."

"Sure sounds awesome!" Lux said happily.

"Cool, see you later then." Marceline said waving goodbye and flew off to get ready for the party.

His vision faded and he woke up back in the Treefort. Marceline was hugging him. He didn't realize he had been crying.

"Sorry Lux." Marceline said apologizing.

"It's alright, I think I needed to see that. Sorry for, you know, saying you weren't my friend." Lux said remembering what he had said earlier.

"Its fine, I know you didn't really mean it." Marceline said still hugging Lux.

"You can let go now…" Lux told Marceline.

She blushed but quickly hid it, "Right, anyway let's go find Jake. Then we can go ask…Bonnie…for help." She said Bonnie's name with disgust.

"Sure…" Lux said a bit skeptical of talking to Bonnie now that he knew what she did to him. Marceline and Lux took the headbands off and put them away. Marceline picked him up and flew off towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

_**Somewhere on a dirt path, a merchant drops his cart and looks at a device.**_

He smirked looking at the device happily. It seemed to be a tracking device, the name Lux was seen above a red dot that was moving towards the Candy Kingdom.

"I told you, you wouldn't see the last of Pseudo…" Pseudo laughed evilly.

* * *

_**In the Candy Kingdom, The castle's courtyard.**_

As Dawns was walking he bumped into someone, he looked down and saw a kid looking up at him.

"What were you're going kid." He said and continued walking on towards the castle.

_Kids these days, running into people and not even apologizing._ Dawns thought upset.

Once he had made it into the castle's courtyard he looked around for Lux, but all he saw was a sea of candy people. The only one he did see was the Princess.

_Well, if you're going to hide hero, then I'll just have to force you out._ He thought with a smirk and made his way towards the Princess.


	6. The King of Cool

As Lux and Marceline neared the Candy Kingdom they heard screaming. Marceline flew faster and they found out the noise was coming from the castle. Once they got there Marceline set Lux down and started to look around. The castle's courtyard was deserted, no candy people insight. So they ran into the castle to find out what was wrong.

Lux bumped into someone and looked up. It was the same big man from before.

"You again?! I thought I told you to watch where you're going!" The man said angrily.

Lux was about to say something but then he noticed the man was holding on to someone. He was holding Princess Bubblegum over his shoulder. She wasn't moving, which Lux assumed she had been knocked unconscious. As Lux started to realize what happened while they were away he backed out of the castle along with Marceline.

"Where are you going?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know…somewhere…" Lux said still backing away, they had finally made it out of the castle but the man started following them.

"What is your name then? You don't look like any of the people I've seen." The man asked looking at Lux more closely.

"L-Lux." Lux said nervously.

The man dropped Bonnie almost instantly when he heard the name.

"Y-you're Lux?" He asked looking angry.

"Y-yeah…" Lux said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"The name's Dawns and I'll be your assassin today!" Dawns said before charging at him.

Lux pulled out his sword and pointed it directly at Dawns. Before Dawns could attack him though he instantly turned into a block of frozen ice. He was frozen in place with his fist back ready to attack and he looked like he was yelling.

"What…just happened?" Lux asked lowering his sword.

"Good thing I showed up when I did, right Lux?" A voice said above Lux.

Lux looked up and saw an old blue skinned man with a white beard and a crown atop his head. The old man was flying with his beard.

"Who…?" Lux asked as the old man flew down and landed next to the frozen Dawns.

"You don't remember your best friend? That's not very nice Lux. How are we ever going to be best friends if you forget my name?" He asked looking at Lux with a frown.

Lux looked at Marceline for help.

"That the Ice King, formerly Simon Petrikov. He kidnaps princesses and you used to rescue them and beat him up." She explained

"So how am I this guy's best friend?" Lux asked.

"He's got a jacked up brain hero, he's a little crazy." Marceline said looking over at the Ice King who was wearing triangular purple sunglasses.

"Do these make me look cool guys?" The Ice King asked. "I'm just going to assume you're going to say, 'Oh Ice King you look crazy sick man!' that's what the kids say these days. I know you probably thought the Ice King wasn't hip, but let me tell you, I'm so hip I'm a hippie!

Lux shook his head, "I see what you mean. Marcy can you go find Jake, I still need to apologize to him."

"Sure thing Lux." Marceline said and flew off to find Jake.

As Lux was waiting he felt something tap his leg, he looked down and saw a, "Penguin?" He asked.

Ice King looked down at the penguin, "Oh that's just Gunter, always getting into trouble. Breaks most of my bottles." Ice king walks over and picks Gunter up, "Don't mess with Lux Gunter, he's had a hard day doing whatever he does and he doesn't need you messing with him." He said scolding the penguin.

"Wak…" Was all Gunter said before the Ice king let him go.

"Now go over there by the nice frozen man and sleep." The Ice king said.

Gunter waddled over to the frozen block, leaned up against it and fell asleep quickly.

"Isn't Gunter precious?" Ice king said with a big grin.

"Uh…sure?" Lux said unsure of what to say.

Lux sat down and waited while the Ice King kept making a living snow ball appear, laughing with it for a few seconds before squishing it.

"Lux you're all right!" Jake said running up to Lux and give him a big hug, "When Marceline told me about this assassin guy, I thought he hurt you. Then she told me about the Ice king and then-"

"Jake calm down I'm fine." Lux said reassuring Jake.

"I'm just glad you're safe, and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I didn't mean it." Jake said apologizing.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have said Bonnie was my only friend, you guys are way awesome friends!" Lux said giving Jake a hug.

"Aw, isn't that sweet…" Marceline said laughing.

Lux started to chuckle a bit and then the Ice king joined in awkwardly and everyone stopped laughing but him.

"Yeah…best of friends right guys?" The Ice king asked looking at the gang, "All right, I can tell when I'm not wanted but I have to wait for Gunter to get done with his nap. He gets very cranky if I wake him up."

"Fine, just be sure he doesn't do anything." Jake said and the gang left to go check up on Bonnie.

"All right good bye friends!" Ice king said waving at them.

Bonnie was sitting up by now and holding a hand to her forehead.

"My head…what happened?" She said looking around.

"Uh well, an assassin knocked you out and the Ice king turned him into a block of ice." Lux said explaining what had happened.

"The ice king did what now?" PB asked with disbelief.

"He saved us." Lux said.

PB stood up and dusted herself off, "Well that is strange, usually you would save me." She smiled and started to relive the old days.

"Uh Bonnie?" Lux asked, "I…kind of lost my memory."

PB looked at him with utter shock, "Yo-you lost your memory?"

Lux nodded and looked away, "But Jake had this device that let me relive some memories and Marcy showed me a…sad memory, one that was on my 18th birthday…"

"Oh..."PB said looking at Marceline angrily. Marceline just stuck her tongue out at her and put an arm around Lux's shoulder.

"Well what did you need Lux, I know you didn't come here just to say hi…" PB said seeming to control her anger.

"Well we thought you could run a few tests that could help him either remember, or find out what made him lose his memory." Jake said.

Bonnie thought for a minute and said, "Sure come with me, I'm bound to have something that can help."

She led them into the castle and into her lab.

"Hmm...Step into this chamber right here." PB said pointing to a tube big enough for a person to fit in.

Lux stepped in and his arms were grabbed by robotic arms. He started to panic and struggled.

"Don't struggle; this is just part of the test, now clam down Lux." PB said walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. She turned on a computer monitor and started to press several buttons.

Lux felt a stinging pain in his arms but it wasn't too painful. He just ignored the pain and waited for Bonnie to continue.

"Hmm…it seems he is missing a few memories…" Bonnie said looking through some data.

"Well duh Bonnie, we already told you that." Marceline remarked.

Bonnie sighed frustrated, "I was just stating- Never mind, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Whatev's Bonnie." Marceline said smirking.

PB shook her head and continued to run more tests.

"It also seems that his brain activity has increased by 25% over the past few days." PB said squinting at the results.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked looking over PB's shoulder at the test results.

"It means he hasn't been fully using his brain till a few days ago which was the day after…his birthday…" PB said looking a bit upset when she remembered what happened.

"What?" Lux asked.

"The day before that though, his birthday, his brain activity had increased over 100%." PB said looking shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but apparently his brain worked to hard that day and he passed out. When he woke up the following morning he was in a more stable condition but he lost his memory." PB explained.

"So what you're saying is my brain worked so hard I eventually passed out and woke up with a memory." Lux said.

"Not exactly…the part of your brain activity doesn't really correlate with the fact that you lost your memory." PB said looking back at the results trying to figure it out.

"Do you think it had something to do with what Rectur said?" Jake asked.

Marceline shrugged floating in the air and lying on her back, her long black hair nearly touching the ground.

"Who's Rectur?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Jake explained to the princess what happened one day when they were in a spooky forest and they met Rectur and how he had told them about Lux.

"Hm…that makes sense." PB said turning back around to the computer and pushing a few more buttons.

"It does?!" Jake asked not believing her.

"If part of him was, as Rectur said, 'asleep' then maybe he was living a different life." PB said. The pain in Lux's arms started to intensify.

"A different life?" Jake asked confused.

"Yes, meaning part of him was here with us, and the other part of him was apparently in a sort of coma like state." PB said, she pushed a few more buttons and Lux felt a headache start to form.

"This is so confusing…" Jake said rubbing his temples.

"Yes it's very complex but I can only give you what I know and see on the test results. Right now I'm going into his memory core and seeing if I can find the cause of Lux's amnesia." Princess Bubblegum said and watched the computer screen. It started to fill up with letters and numbers.

"What does it say Peebles?" Marceline asked with her eyes closed.

"Well, if this makes any sense, it says that he passed out from a tremendous headache. During the time he was passed out it seems his brain was going back into a more stable condition. Now the part of him that was in a coma state was being revived, since this was the first time the brain could actually start functioning at 100%. But you see his coma half was living a completely different life then the one that was living the real life. So when that half of him was revived he instantly received its memories."

Jake was trying to follow along but was having a hard time. Marceline was listening but also having a hard time understanding it.

"The bad part of that was his fake memories collided with his real memories. They ended up destroying each other and that's why Lux has amnesia. He still has those memories, but they are broken and torn.

"So what you mean is, when Lux came out of his semi-coma his coma memories clashed with his real memories and he got amnesia." Marceline said trying to see if she understood it correctly.

"Basically, yes that's what happened." Princess Bubblegum said.

* * *

_**Outside of the castle, in the castle's courtyard.**_

The ice king had fallen asleep waiting for Gunter to wake up. Gunter woke up and saw that the Ice king was asleep.

"Wak." Gunter said and she looked up at the frozen Dawns. She went behind it and started to push it. Eventually the frozen block of ice started to move forward and as Gunter reached the stairs, the block of ice slid down and picked up speed. It managed to crash through several walls without breaking.

Gunter looked down sadly as she saw that it didn't break. By then the ice king had woken up and noticed Gunter.

"Finally, come on Gunter we've stayed long enough. Now to go back home and begin plotting which princess to kidnap." The Ice king said happily. He picked Gunter up and started flying towards the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

_**Near the entrance to the Fire Kingdom.**_

The frozen block of ice slid to a halt right next to an area of fire. The block started to melt and eventually Dawns broke free.

"Bested by a crazy old man…if I don't kill Lux soon the boss will have my head. Not to mention my armor is still back at the Candy Kingdom…Oh well I can always get another one." Dawns said looking around to see where he was at.

"The Fire Kingdom? That must've been a long slide." Dawns said, and then he heard his wrist communicator buzzing.

"Hello?" He asked, afraid that it might be his boss.

"Dawns?" A high pitched female voice asked.

"Me-mow, how did you get a communicator?!" Dawns yelled not believing Me-mow was talking to him.

"While you were busy doing nothing, I actually got my full membership. Oh and guess who else is after Lux?" Me-mow asked.

"You are." Dawns replied irritated.

"And Pseudo is too." Me-mow said smirking.

"Wh…WHAT?!" Dawns yelled angrily, "You mean that dumb old assassin that couldn't even kill an insect is targeting Lux?!"

"That's right, but I heard that he got some nifty gear to kill him, you might want to check out, that's where I get a lot of my stuff. Anyway, it was nice talking to you Dawns, see you later." Me-mow said before ending the call.

"I can't believe this is happening, first Me-mow comes in trying to take my target, and then Pseudo comes in doing the same thing!" Dawns exclaimed starting to run Candy Kingdom, "This time I won't lose."

* * *

_**At the Candy Kingdom castle's courtyard.**_

"Thanks for helping us Princess!" Lux said walking towards Jake who had already grown big and was waiting for Lux.

"Sure anytime Lux, and if you ever need anything else come find me." She said waving goodbye.

"You know he'll never forgive you for what you did to him." Marceline said floating next to her.

"You never know Marcy, maybe he will. Maybe I made a mistake breaking up with him…" PB said looking at Lux with a sweet smile on her face.

"You seriously are the worst person I know." Marceline shook her head, "I don't want you talking to him, he has enough going on right now as it is. He doesn't need another heartbreak. So just stay away from us." She floated and sat on Jakes back. Jake picked Lux up and put him on his back. Lux waved goodbye and with that Jake ran out of the Candy Kingdom and back to the Treefort to figure out what to do next.

**AN: If you dont understand the part were they are explain how Lux lost his memory just message me and I'll explain it as best as I can. Dont worry if you dont understand though.**


	7. Journey to the Shiny Isles

Jake ran across the grassy plains towards the Treefort, which was in sight by now. Lux was just glad to get back home, which was weird since he still didn't really consider it his home yet. As they arrived Jake immediately shrunk down to normal size and busted through the door. Marceline caught Lux and set him down.

"Jake what's the matter with you?" Lux shouted so Jake could hear.

"Someone broke into our house!" Jake shouted back.

Marceline and Lux looked at each other before running into the Treefort. Sure enough, as they walked in, the inside was a mess. Draws were open, clothes and broken dishes littered the floor, and also part of their gold stash had been stolen!

"Where's BMO?" Lux asked worried about the poor little robot.

Jake, Marceline, and Lux searched the entire house but couldn't find him.

"I wonder where the little cutie went off to…" Marceline said looking under a table.

"What the…" Jake said trailing off and grabbing a piece of paper that was pinned to the wall.

Jake read the letter aloud, "We took you're little computer video game thing and also trashed your house, HAH! If you wish to save him, surrender yourself Lux the Human! Yours truly, the Guild of Assassins."

"Guild of Assassins?!" Lux yelled, "Who are they?"

"Oh just some people that we beat a long time ago, guess they want more pizza…" Jake said.

"Pizza? What does that have to do with anything?" Marceline asked.

"Well when I went to go find Lady I found this note." Jake said and handed Marceline a note.

Marceline read this one aloud, "We took your girlfriend and we ~~~~~~~ pizza, try to stop us! And tell your friend Lux, to surrender himself to us! Yours truly, the Guild of Assassins.

She squinted her eyes at the few letters that were unreadable.

"It says, 'We took your girlfriend and we ate your pizza. They don't want pizza Jake!" Marceline said annoyed.

"They ate my pizza!? NOOOOO!" Jake said falling to his knees and pounding his fists on the floor.

Lux sighed, "So this so called, 'Guild of Assassins' took Jake's girlfriend and BMO."

"They really must want to kill you hero." Marceline said looking over the notes again.

Jake lied on the floor face down, crying, "They took my girlfriend and ate my pizza…What kind of cold heartless person would do something to a guy like me."

Lux pats Jake's head, "It'll be fine bro, all we gotta do is find out where their hideout is and beat them up!"

"Thanks Lux…you always know what to say." Jake said wiping his tears away.

"Yeah…anyways…" Lux said.

I think I might know someone who could help us out." Marceline said.

"Who?" Lux asked.

"Well Jake should know who it is, you wished for it when you went through that maze." Marceline said hoping to jog Jake's memory.

"No way! You don't mean…" Jake said.

Marceline nodded and Jake gasped.

"What are you two talking about?" Lux asked confused.

"The Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant!" Jake said excitedly.

"The ancient what now?" Lux asked.

"It's a long story and it's pretty hard to explain." Marceline said and floated out the door. Jake and Lux followed her out.

"How are we going to find him though? We just let him go one day so he could be anywhere in Ooo right now!" Jake said sniffing the air to see if he could catch the elephant's scent.

"That's why I placed a tracking device on him when you brought him over to show off." Marceline said pulling out a small GPS, "Look that's him right there." She said and pointed to a red dot that was moving rapidly. The dot was on an island chain close to the northwestern part of Ooo.

"Where is that?" Lux asked.

"I think those are the Shiny Isles." Jake said taking a closer look at the screen.

"Shiny Isles huh? Oh yeah that's where that Farm came from." Marceline said remembering a story Jake had told her.

"A Farm _came_ here?!" Lux asked with disbelief.

"Well it was more like a giant monster that wore a barn for clothes. We had this disagreement and long story short we beat him up. He said that he came from the Shiny Isles." Jake said explaining what happened.

"Oh geez…and we have to go where that thing was born? I don't know guys this seems to risky." Lux said.

"Look Lux, this is the only way to find out where our friends are, if we don't they could be off'd by these guys. The only other option would be to surrender yourself, but we won't let that happen." Marceline said stating facts.

"I guess you're right, we better get started now and pack, who knows how long this trip will be…" Lux said trailing off. Marceline remembered something.

"I told you I had something at my house for you to put that book, I'll be right back; I'm going to go get it." She said and flying off towards her house.

"Alright, let's start packing Jake." Lux said and walked back inside, Jake followed.

Jake went up stairs to pack his things while Lux waited for Marceline to come back.

Marceline showed up sooner then he thought and she tossed him something.

"There you go hero, a travel bag fit for well…a traveler." Marceline said.

Lux looked down; it was a circular green pack. The top part of it was a lighter green and the bottom half was a darker green. He opened it up and found some stuff already in there; he didn't pull anything out though.

"Thanks Marcy!" Lux said and put the Enchiridion in it.

"No problem. I already got my stuff packed so we can go whenever you're ready." She said floating in the air and lying on her back.

"Oh I'm just waiting for Jake." Lux said putting on the backpack he just received.

Jake came down a few minutes later with a giant travel size backpack.

"Geez Jake, could you pack any lighter?" Lux said.

"I just wanted to be sure Lux, gosh!" Jake said.

"Let's just get going guys." Marceline said pulling out her axe bass and strumming on it.

The gang walked out the front door but Jake was having trouble getting his backpack through, so he just put some stuff in a smaller bag.

After he grew into a bigger size he picked up Marceline and Lux and put them on his back.

"Shiny Isles here we come!" Jake said and began running off in the right direction.

Marceline continued to strum her axe bass and asked, "Hey Lux…"

"Yeah?" Lux asked.

"If you could change one thing about the world today, what would it be?" She asked lying down on her back and looking up at the sky, the stars were brightly gleaming down at them.

"Probably nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't have met you guys…" Lux said lying down on his back also.

Marceline smirked, "Aw you would miss us?"

"W-well of course I would…wouldn't you miss me?" Lux asked nervously.

Marceline faintly blushed, "Of course I would Lux…"

Lux raised an eyebrow and started to grin, "Are you blu-"

"Good night Lux see you in the morning. Jake found a spot to lay in so the sun won't be shinning directly at me." Marceline said interrupting Lux.

"You gotta vampire lady!" Jake said a found a big candy tree and laid down under it.

"Good night everyone!" Jake said lying down and falling asleep.

"Good night Marceline." Lux said before drifting off.

"Good night Lux." Marceline said before going to sleep.

**AN: Sorry its a short chapter guys, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	8. An Unbeatable Duo

**AN: I'm so sorry for forgetting to write down Dawns description. If I did maybe I forgot, but I feel like I didnt describe him to well.  
****Dawns is a big pale green man (somewhat due to his armor). His eyes are a dark green color and he has a semi-medium sized armored tail.  
****Not really much detail about him, but just so you know. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Dawns ran as fast as he could, doing the best he could with his heavy armor.

"Not again…Another probation and I'm dead…" Dawns mumbled to himself. He could see the Candy Kingdom in the distance. As he neared the candy forest he started to hear soft snores. Dawns looked towards the direction it was coming from but decided it was best to ignore it. He looked up at the sky to check the time.

_It's already night?! _Dawns thought. He continued running when he heard voices up ahead. Dawns jumped in a bush big enough for him to fit in. He peeked through it and saw Princess Bubblegum talking to a small peppermint man and two banana guards. Unfortunately it was too far for him to hear what they were saying.

Princess Bubblegum sighed frustrated. Dawns could tell she was mad though and smirked. The peppermint man murmured something and the two banana guards looked at each other worriedly. Dawns noticed that they were standing around something and looked at what it was. His eyes widened when he saw that it was his chest piece.

_Great, this is going to make things a lot more difficult. _He thought.

Princess Bubblegum yelled at one of the banana guards and he tried to pick the chest piece up but couldn't. She pointed at the other one and he helped the other guard to pick it up.

"What are they doing?" Dawns asked quietly. The banana guards started to carry it into the Candy Kingdom when one of them dropped it and the chest piece landed on the other guard's foot.

The guard yelled loud enough for Dawns to hear, "Son of a bleep-blop!" The peppermint man hushed him quickly and hurried them along. After the banana guards were gone Princess Bubblegum asked the peppermint man something. He looked around nervously before replying. The princess's face grew angry. The peppermint man started to comfort her but it was useless.

If that wasn't enough a banana guard came up to her and told her something.

"No!" She yelled, picked up the banana guard and threw him back through the gate. The peppermint man started to shake and tried, once again, to comfort the princess. This time it worked, however.

Dawns chuckled softly and continued to watch. The princess sighed and nodded her head, and then she and the peppermint man went into the Candy Kingdom. This was his chance.

Dawns got up from his hiding spot and ran over to the gate. He breathed heavily and started to climb the gate again.

"They really should make it easier for assassins to get into this city." Dawns said climbing up the gate slower than before. He shook his head before taking off his shoulder pieces. They dropped heavily on the ground and he continued his ascent.

Once he reached the top he managed to haul himself over and land on the other side without damaging himself. Most of the candy people had gone in to sleep for the night so he didn't have to worry about anyone.

"I'd guess the only place they would hold evidence is in the castle," He sighed, "Just great…"

He ran through the streets until he reached the castle's courtyard. There were a few banana guards patrolling but nothing he couldn't handle, but he didn't want to knock out any guards this time. This was just a simple retrieve mission. Dawns ducked behind flower bushes and benches as best as he could. He finally made it next to the castle to where he could start climbing…again.

As he started his ascent he noticed a faint glow coming from a window at the very top of the tower. Dawns started climbing towards the window just to see who was awake at this hour. As Dawns neared it he heard frustrated grunts and the crunching of paper. Dawns reached the sill and pulled himself up so he could be barely seen, but still be able to see inside.

Princess Bubblegum sat at a drawing board and seemed to be making some kind of blueprints. She also had some notebooks to the side and a trash can that was over filled with paper. Dawns dangerously opened the window bit by bit. It creaked but the princess didn't seem to hear it. He tested his luck and opened the windows faster. She still didn't pay any attention to the noise.

He slowly made his way in and crept closer to her, but still at a safe distance. He could just barely see what she was working on.

It was a very detailed and intricate design. It appeared to be a trap of some sorts.

"Hello assassin." Princess Bubblegum said not bothering to turn around or stop working on the notes.

He was so startled and tripped, fell, and landed on his back. Dawns scrambled to get to the window but was stopped by…the princess?

"What the…how can you be this strong?" Dawns asked trying to get away.

She shrugged and brought him to the drawing board, she pushed him down and told him, "I know it was you who left behind that chest piece, and I have a favor to ask of you."

"P-princess I cannot help you, nor will I. It would be against the assassins' code." Dawns said nervously.

"Well you're going to have to break it, because there's one person I want you to get rid of." She said darkly.

Dawns shook his head and Princess Bubblegum sighed. She told him to look at the blueprint.

It turns out it was a trip wire trap. Someone would trigger it and set off what looked like a catapult of garlic? Next to that was another idea of someone stabbing another person with a wooden stake?

"You're…trying to get rid of the vampire queen?" Dawns asked shaking a bit.

"Yes, she stole someone, or is stealing someone, from me." She said starting to look distant. She snapped back to reality and said, "That's why I need you to do it for me."

"Are you talking about that human?" Dawns asked taking another look at the blueprint and notes.

"Yes, Lux is his name…" Saying the name sent the princess into a daze she shook herself and said, "I just need you to get rid of her."

"Sorry, but I have strict orders to get rid of Lux. If I don't fulfill them I will be put on permanent probation, which allows any assassin to kill you. So I would rather not get stuck in your whole…love stuff." Dawns said.

"Well then…Guards!" She yelled and a swarm of banana guards came in, "Arrest this man for planning to kill the princess!"

The banana guards surrounded the man but they were no match for his superior strength. They all fell unconscious one by one and Dawns ran out, not wanting to stay any longer. The peppermint man tried to block him but he just kicked the little candy out of his way. He neared the door but was uppercut by someone. He looked down to see a chocolate malt ball with a big mustache wearing a janitor's hat. The chocolate ball also seemed to be wearing a badge.

"Don't even think about it big guy." The malt ball said.

Dawns laughed but got punched in the leg hard. He looked at the malt ball again and saw that he had big muscles.

"What the…?" Dawns asked holding onto where the malt ball had punched him.

"No one messes with Starchy!" The malt ball said and started to beat down Dawns.

After awhile a few banana guards had to pull Starchy off of Dawns and calm him down.

"Sorry, Starchy just gets a little bit angrier if he doesn't get his dinner!" Starchy said, the guards let him go and he walked up to Dawns who had a black eye and a few bruises.

Starchy put his hands behind his back and said, "Sorry but you're going to the candy jail!"

"You can't be serious; I don't have time for that!" Dawns said angrily.

"Don't get mad at me boy, I'm just doing my job. I am head of security for a reason." Starchy said and turned to the banana guards, "Take him to the candy jail."

The guards each picked up an arm and began to drag Dawns away. Starchy followed close behind and started to whistle. Dawns was so tired now his eyes began to close before he finally passed out.

He woke up just a couple hours later in a candy cell. He sighed and sat up in the cell bed.

"He walked over to the bars to find out they were just flimsy licorice sticks. He pushed one of the sticks and it fell out of its slot.

Dawns sighed and just pushed his way through the bars. Some of the sticks fell down and Dawns started walking towards the exit when he heard someone whisper to him, "Help me…"

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Who is it?"

"A friendly Why-wolf." The voice stated.

"No thanks, I've dealt with why-wolves before, and I do not want that happening again." Dawns said and turned to leave.

"But I am not like my brethren. I am better, and more controlling then they. Help me and I will be your servant for as long as you wish." The why-wolf said.

"Fine, which cell are you in?" Dawns asked.

"The one of steel." It said.

"Wait so I got the one made out of licorice and you got the one made out of steel? They must not think of me as much of a threat." Dawns said and walked over to the steel cell and opened it up.

Out of it came a wolf figure though it had a business suit, neck tie, and glasses.

"Thank you very much Dawns." The why-wolf said thanking him for the help.

"How do you know my name?" Dawns asked.

The why-wolf walked a bit towards the exit but stopped and said, "When the guards came in I couldn't help but overhear them talking about how Princess Bubblegum knew your name. Very interesting indeed wouldn't you say? You must be someone important to catch her attention."

"I guess so, all I know is that she must have my armor and probably saw my name on it somewhere. I need to get that back because the guild spent a fortune on it." Dawns said making his way to the exit before waiting on the why-wolf.

The why-wolf stood where he was for a brief second before coming towards Dawns. He cleared his throat and said, "Interesting story, you will have to tell me later. Also, excuse me for not doing this sooner but my name is Fredrick. Nice to meet you Dawns." Fredrick put his hand out infront of Dawns to shake.

Dawns looked at the furry, dark hand for a second before shaking Fredrick's hand.

"Good to meet you too Fredrick." Dawns said.

"Now how about we go get your armor hm?" Fredrick asked.

Dawns smirked and they both walked out of the candy cells.

* * *

_**Outside the doors of the candy cells.**_

"No guards? What kind of jail is this?" Dawns asked as they walked out of the jail.

"Maybe they just figure we would just sit in there and, either, wait for someone to bail us out, or wait to die." Fredrick said sniffing in fresh air.

"Well we better hurry and get my armor…don't want that Starchy guy to find us." Dawns said looking around. No banana guards or Starchy insight.

_They must have all gone to bed. _Dawns thought.

"Do not fret about them; they seem to have left the castle's vicinity for a strange reason. However the princess seems to still be awake. Come with me." Fredrick said and walked up a long flight of stairs. As they made it to the top Dawns was panting and put a hand against the wall for support.

"Why do these stairs have to be so long?" Dawns said tiredly.

Fredrick shushed him and peered in through the keyhole. His eyes grew wide and he quickly looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Dawns asked quietly and confused.

"It seems she decided to start getting ready for bed as I looked through the keyhole." The why-wolf whispered still looking away.

Dawns waited for awhile till Fredrick's ears pricked up.

"All right, she is sitting down now, and working on a blueprint of some sort?" Fredrick said looking at Dawns for an explanation.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get this over with." Dawns said and Fredrick nodded. He slowly opened the door and went in. Apparently PB had moved her desk to face the window in case any midnight intruders decided to burst in and find out what she was doing.

Dawns quietly crept in and took a plank of wood that seemed to be for the trap the princess was making.

Fredrick sniffed, looking around quietly to find out where she hid the chest piece.

As Dawns was about to bring the plank of down on her she said calmly, "Don't even think about it."

Dawns nearly dropped the plank of wood when he heard her voice. Fredrick didn't pay attention to them as he was still looking for the chest piece.

"Don't do it…" Princess Bubblegum said this time sounding like she was pleading.

"Where is my chest piece?" Dawns asked.

PB pointed to her closet which Fredrick quickly opened up to find that Dawns chest piece was in it.

"Thanks princess, but I'm sorry, never make a deal with an assassin." Dawns smiled with pity before bring the plank down on her head. Not enough to kill her but enough to just make her go unconscious.

Fredrick stood their shocked, "You just hit a lady!"

"Yes but she would have ratted us out anyways to the human. Besides, with her, I will have a better chance of the human coming to me then to the others." Dawns explained, walked over to his chest piece and put it on.

"You wouldn't mind carrying her would you?" Dawns asked.

"No not at all but…I just feel we didn't have to use such force against a lady." Fredrick said looking at PB with sympathy.

"What's done is done. We need to go now." Dawns said opening the window.

Fredrick picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"We're going out the window?" Fredrick asked a bit skeptical.

"I do not want to get caught by Starchy again." Dawns said before climbing out the window and sliding down the wall to the ground.

Fredrick sighed and did the same thing Dawns did. Dawns nodded and turned back around only to be faced by an angry Starchy.

"I thought I told you to stay in your cell till the morning, and you c-c-can't…" Starchy said turning to Fredrick before looking completely frightened. He screamed and ran away quickly.

"I should have mentioned I was caged before Starchy became head of security." Fredrick stated.

Dawns started to laugh as he watched the malt ball run for his life, "Let me just say, you're alright."

Fredrick smiled and punched Dawns lightly in the arm, "Thank you for the compliment."

"No problem. Now we just need to get back to the gate." Dawns said picking up the pace and starting to run. Fredrick followed behind without much effort.

As they reached it they saw a line of banana guards standing in a line, blocking the gate. Dawns could tell they couldn't stop an abnormally big man and a why-wolf, but it was good to see they would at least put up a fight.

Once they collided the banana guards were sent flying and Dawns and Fredrick made it out safely. They continued running while Dawns quickly picked up his shoulder pieces and put them on.

They reached the candy forest and ran to the outskirts of it to get a safe distance away from the Candy Kingdom. They both smirked and panted at what they had accomplished.

"Look out world! An unbeatable team has just begun its reign!" Dawns shouted to the world, happy he had accomplished something good for once.

Fredrick smiled at Dawns and asked, "Where are we going now friend?"

"Well right now, we need to find a place to stay…And I think I know just the place." Dawns said smirking.

* * *

_**An hour later, at Lux and Jake's house.**_

Dawns kicked down the door and looked around.

"Coast is clear; you can set the princess on that chair near the table over there." Dawns said and walked in looking around at the mess.

Fredrick did just as Dawns told him to and sniffed the many scents that were in the Treefort.

"You know what, this looks like something Me-mow would do as a joke. Humph, amateur." Dawns said walking over to the ladder that lead upstairs, "Come on, follow me."

"Who is this Me-mow?" Fredrick asked, climbing up the ladder.

"Another member of the Guild of Assassins. She just got full membership and I see she's really using it." Dawns said taking some of Jake's blankets and spreading them out as a makeshift bed for Fredrick.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor tonight." Dawns said hopping onto Lux's bed.

"It is quite alright, I have slept on the floor numerous amounts of times before." Fredrick said and curled up on the pallet and yawned sleepily. It took him awhile but eventually he went to sleep.

Dawns yawned also but found it hard to go to sleep when he was thinking about how much he had accomplished in just a few hours today. He sighed happily and drifted off into sleep.

**AN: Hoped you like it and remember to review to give me some feed back.**


	9. Indigo

"Look out world! An unbeatable team has just begun its reign!" A voice shouted that woke Lux up.

He looked around wondering if someone had snuck up on them and to his relief no one had. Lux sighed tiredly and went back to sleep.

Birds started to chirp, signaling a new day. Lux woke up and tried to stretch but felt something heavy on his chest that he hadn't noticed before. Marceline was curled up very close next to him with her head lying on his chest. Lux also didn't notice that one of his arms was wrapped around her. He started to blush furiously and looked to see that she was still asleep. Lux looked at Jake and found out he was also still asleep.

He sighed and laid his head back down on Jake's soft fur.

"Hey Jake…" Lux whispered trying to wake up Jake without waking Marceline up.

"Huh?" Jake said waking up fast.

"Shh, Marcy's still sleeping!" Lux whispered.

"Not anymore weenie." Marceline said with a smirk.

Lux looked back at her to see she was looking up at him rubbing one of her eyes.

"Uh…" Lux said looking at how she was still very close to him.

Marceline blushed faintly and floated away from him, "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Lux."

"What? No, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable Marcy." Lux said getting up and walking over to her.

"I didn't?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Well… I meant..." Lux said a bit flustered.

Marceline laughed and punched Lux lightly in the shoulder, "It's cool Lux I know what you meant."

"Oh..." Lux said before chuckling a bit.

"Anyways, Jake you got any food in that backpack of yours?" Marceline asked floating over to the backpack and she started to look through it.

Jake quickly snatched the backpack away from her.

"Hey!" Marceline said annoyed.

"I'll get it." Jake said looking through the backpack and pulled out some beef jerky.

"Where'd you get that?" Marceline asked as Jake handed Lux a big bag of it.

Jake shrugged and said, "I found it at some place called a general store. Real broken down place, I wonder if the manager even cleans up…"

Marceline thought for a moment, "Maybe it was abandoned."

"Probably…" Jake said starting to think back on it.

Lux had already started to eat some of the beef jerky and handed the bag to Marcy.

"I only eat shades of red, remember Lux?" Marceline asked.

"Oh yeah…sorry." Lux said apologetically before tossing the bag over to Jake.

"Its fine, I'll probably look around for an apple when I'm hungry." Marceline said watching Jake eat a handful of beef jerky every few seconds.

"Dude don't eat so fast! If you do I won't have anything to eat!" Lux said running over and grabbing the bag away from Jake.

"No! I have more in backpack!" Jake said trying to get more beef jerky.

Lux sighed and handed him the bag.

"Thanks Lux!" Jake said happily before eating the rest of the beef jerky.

"Alright so are we ready to get going?" Lux asked, getting up and putting on his backpack.

"Yep!" Jake said and grew bigger. He picked up Lux and put him on his back while Marceline flew up and sat down behind him.

Jake ran off towards the direction they were supposed to be going but started to hear cries coming from the Candy Kingdom. He stopped almost immediately and ran towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Something's not right…" Jake said.

Lux looked confused and looked around the kingdom as Jake ran towards the castle, careful to not step on anyone. Jake reached the castle and shrunk down, holding on to Lux and Marceline before setting them down. They saw a peppermint man talking to a large group of candy people. Lux assumed he was trying to calm them down.

"Yo, Peppermint Butler, what's going on?" Jake asked looking around at the chaos. Candy people were running around everywhere and he even saw a few fires!

"Thank goodness you're here, Lux and Jake! The whole kingdom has gone into an uproar! Apparently Starchy told them Princess Bubblegum was missing. I went to see if he was right and ordered for a complete search of the city." Peppermint Butler said looking upset.

"And? They found her right?" Lux asked a bit worried for some reason.

Peppermint Butler shook his head, "I wanted to tell them it was going to be fine, but I had already lost control of the Kingdom, everyone's acting crazy!"

"Maybe I could go and chill some of these candy people out." Marceline said before floating off to go help control some of the chaos.

"Well I guess we need to find out who kidnapped her." Lux said and turned to Jake, "Catch anything yet buddy?"

"I can't smell a dang thing with all these people running around scared. We need to get this place under control before I can sniff out the kidnapper!" Jake said.

"Alright let's split up then." Lux suggested.

Jake nodded and stretched off to a different part of the Kingdom.

"I'll be back Peppermint Butler." Lux said walking off to another part of the Kingdom.

As he continued walking around he noticed that the damage to the houses and the streets started to become more severe. Shattered windows, broken doors, walls of houses that had somehow broken down.

"Sheesh…I didn't think it was going to be this bad." Lux said looking around for any candy people.

"And it will only get worse from here, dear boy…" A mysterious deep voice said.

"What the, whose there, show yourself!" Lux said, pulling out his sword and looking around, ready to strike whoever it was.

"That will do you no good boy…" The voice said.

Suddenly, a blur flashed by Lux. He looked down to find his sword had vanished.

"What the…?" Lux said getting a bit afraid.

The blur flashed by again, but this time it stopped right infront of Lux. A medium built man stood before him. He wore a deep blue hood that covered his face. His clothes were also a deep blue. The man had a belt with many things on it, the most notable being two daggers. He also had a quiver and a crossbow on his back.

"Who are you…?" Lux asked backing away.

The man chuckled and tossed Lux his sword, which he caught.

"Ever heard of the Guild of Assassins?" The man said crossing both of his arms.

"You mean...You're the one who kidnapped my friends?" Lux asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Me? No, I usually don't get my hands dirty. I leave that to the members of the guild." The man said walking a few steps closer to Lux.

Lux raised an eyebrow. The man laughed and said, "You see kid, I'm the one who ordered them to take you out, I have no control on how they do it as long as they get the job done. In case you still don't know who I am, I'm the leader of the Guild of Assassins."

Lux raised his sword, charged at the man and swung down. The leader moved out of the way very quickly. Lux stumbled and almost fell before turning around.

"What's your name, why do you want to kill me?" Lux asked holding his sword up and looking at the man carefully.

"Just call me Indigo," The assassin leader said, "And as for the reason to kill you, well If I kill the hero of Ooo, I can rule it all."

"Did you forget about my friends?" Lux asked smiling.

"Oh don't worry about them; the other assassins will take care of them shortly." Indigo said pulling out his daggers.

"You mean this was all a trap?" Lux asked lowering his sword a bit. He couldn't believe he let his best friends go off alone without him.

"You mean the kidnapping of Princess Bubblegum that caused the candy people to panic? I wish we could take credit for that but sadly, we did not capture her. I don't know who did, but when we heard of the distress in the Candy Kingdom, I figured there would be one person who would make a stop." Indigo said looking at the blade of one of his daggers.

Lux shook his head, "Well don't think you're going to take me out to easily!" He charged at Indigo and swung his sword at him. Indigo easily blocked and side-stepped all of Lux's attacks.

_How am I going to beat this guy…Marceline, Jake…I hope you're having a better time than I am right now. _Lux thought as he held up his sword waiting for Indigo to strike.

"I should have come after you from the beginning, not like it matters anymore though. Say your prayers Lux the Human!" Indigo shouted and charged at Lux very fast.

* * *

_**Northeastern side of the Candy Kingdom.**_

"Die vampire!" A small hooded girl shouted, striking at Marceline.

Marceline flew out of the way just in time.

_Man this little girl is annoying… _She thought. Marceline had been fighting the girl for the past few minutes. The little girl had nearly stabbed her when Marceline tried to comfort a group of candy people. Most of them ran away but one of them exploded.

"What do you want?!" Marceline asked dodging all of her attacks.

"To kill you, by orders from the Guild of Assassins!" The little assassin said before swinging at Marceline with her dagger.

Marceline sighed frustrated and her hands were engulfed in blue flames. She threw the fireballs at the assassin's hands. They successfully hit and the girl dropped her daggers. The small assassin held her hands out and blew on them to cool them down.

The little assassin went to grab her daggers, but Marceline stepped on them.

"Either leave, or get ready for me to drink your blood." Marceline threatened creepily.

"Eep!" The little girl said and ran away.

Marceline sighed, "Good thing she didn't know I do not drink blood. I wonder if Lux is okay." She wondered and flew off to go find Lux.

* * *

_**Northwestern side of the Candy Kingdom.**_

Jake dodged out of the way as a cart of watermelons was thrown at him.

"Whoa!" Jake said and looked over to see who threw it, "A squirrel?"

"That's right Jake! I joined the Guild of Assassins just so I could _kill _you!" The Squirrel said laughing evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said looking at the Squirrel to see if he remembered him.

"You don't remember me?!" The Squirrel said, starting to foam at the mouth.

"Whoa bro, calm down, we just need to sit down and talk about this okay?" Jake said trying to calm the Squirrel down.

"No! You don't get any more chances!" The Squirrel said taking out a crossbow and shot an arrow at Jake. Jake barely dodged it by stretching the middle part of his arm up. The arrow struck the wall of a candy house behind him.

"Dang crossbow!" The Squirrel yelled angrily and went to reload it.

"What do you mean, I don't even know you!" Jake said.

"You wouldn't publish my letter in your newspaper column Jake, and now you're going to pay you son of a bleep blop!" The Squirrel shouted and shot at Jake again.

Jake dodged and stretched his arm out towards the Squirrel and punched him in the gut.

The Squirrel fell down holding his stomach.

Jake sighed and grew big, "I'm not going to kill you, but don't come after us again." Jake walked away to look for Lux.

The Squirrel looked back at Jake, a tear coming down from his eye, "Why won't you publish my letter?"

* * *

_**Southern part of the Candy Kingdom, several minutes after Lux and Indigo started to fight.**_

Lux panted heavily, holding his sword low but ready. He had several cuts around his body and a few scrapes.

"You-You'll never win." Lux said looking at Indigo.

Indigo smirked, he wasn't panting but he was breathing a bit harder than before and said, "Either surrender and your friends will be spared. Or keep fighting and have me kill everyone you know."

Lux shook his head. He could tell either choice was going to end the same way. He had no choice but to keep fighting. He yelled and charged at Indigo again; Indigo easily side-stepped and managed to trip Lux.

Lux fell down, scrapping his knees. Indigo chuckled and began to walk over to Lux.

_This can't be the end…I can't give up now! _Lux thought but found out he didn't have the strength to get up.

"Well if that's the choice you want, who am I to tell you what to choose?" Indigo said laughing.

Lux heard the sound of dagger's unsheathing and braced himself.

_Sorry Marcy…Sorry Jake…I thought I could do it, but I guess I just wasn't strong enough, _Lux thought. He shook his head quickly, _No, not yet. One…last try!_

As Indigo neared him Lux rolled over and slashed his sword at the assassin leader. Indigo didn't get enough time to dodge it and was struck hard. There was a long gash in his clothes and part of his belt had been cut.

Indigo looked down shocked at what had happened, giving Lux enough time to get up and move away from him.

"You…were the first one that actually managed to hit me…I won't let that happen again!" Indigo said and was about to charge before he was kicked by a giant yellow paw.

"AHH!" Indigo yelled and was sent flying through several candy houses before hitting the Kingdom wall. He hit it with a thud, cracking it, and fell off onto the floor.

"Lux!" Marceline and Jake shouted happily. Marceline floated towards him and Jake shrunk down. They both gave him a big hug.

"Thank Glob you're okay Lux! We thought you were…well…" Jake said scratching the back of his head.

"You thought I was going to die? You didn't think I could do it?" Lux asked.

"Well…yes kinda. Since you lost your memory we didn't know if you could take on baddies like him." Jake said pointing to Indigo.

"I don't blame you, I thought I wasn't going to make it but I surprised him at the last second." Lux said smiling.

"Yeah we saw, and that's when Jake went to kick him in his sorry butt!" Marceline said.

"So what about you guys? Did you have any trouble?" Lux asked hoping they didn't.

"We both had a run in with an assassin. I dealt with some little assassin girl and Jake had to fight some Squirrel assassin." Marceline said.

"A squirrel assassin?" Lux asked not believing what he just heard.

Jake shrugged and said, "Apparently he only joined the Guild of Assassins because I didn't publish his letter on my newspaper column."

"You have a newspaper column?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, you should give it a read sometime." Jake said.

"Maybe I will. So anyways, let's get these assassins to the jail." Lux said walking over to Indigo to find a very muscular malt ball investigating the assassin leader.

"Don't worry about this one Lux, he's out cold. Ol' Starchy will take care of the other assassins for you." Starchy said, he picked up Indigo and walked over to the castle.

"Who was that?" Lux asked.

"That was Starchy. He used to be the Candy Kingdom's gravedigger but he got promoted to head of security." Jake said watching the small malt ball walk away.

"Whoa, he's head of security?" Lux asked with disbelief.

"Don't underestimate him, he's actually really strong." Jake said growing bigger; he picked Marceline and Lux up and put them on his back.

Jake headed over to the castle, and as they neared it the cries started to die down.

"I guess everything's under control now." Marceline pointed out.

As they reached the courtyard, Jake set Marceline and Lux down, and shrunk to regular size.

"Thank you so much Master Lux and Jake! And thank you as well Marceline! You have saved me and I greatly appreciate it. For that I owe you a favor." Peppermint Butler said thanking them.

"No problem Peppermint Butler and I think we will use that favor now." Lux said getting an idea of what to use the favor for.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Peppermint Butler asked curiously.

After Lux explains where they are going and what they are trying to find, Peppermint Butler nods and smiles.

"It's good to see you were already on your way to do something about the problem with these assassins. I'm sorry you had to take time away from your journey, and of course we will help you." Peppermint Butler said.

* * *

_**Peppermint Butler gets together everything the gang needs and sends them off. A few minutes later outside the Candy Kingdom.**_

Lux and Marceline are sitting on Jakes back looking into the distance to see if they can see Shiny Isles. Of course they couldn't though.

"It sure was nice of him to give us this big boat and an escort of banana guards." Lux said pointing to the big rowboat that Jake was holding with some outstretched skin so it wouldn't get damaged. Lux also looked at the number of banana guards that were in a circle around Jake, walking with them.

"We definitely needed the boat, you know, with your fear of the ocean and all." Marceline said smirking.

"The…the ocean?!" Lux shouted his face going completely white.

"Uh yeah, they're not called Shiny _Isles_ for nothing." Marceline said rolling her eyes at Lux but still smirking.

"Oh y-yeah, sorry I forget…heh." Lux said laughing nervously before looking away.

"Don't worry Lux; Jake won't let you touch the water. I won't either, but if you go crazy and punch me in the face I won't hesitate to drop you." Marceline said jokingly.

"Funny Marcy, funny…" Lux said smiling a bit.

"Alright weenie I can tell you don't want to talk about this anymore so I'll drop the subject." Marceline said and laid against Lux's back, "Oh and if I fall off of Jake's back try to grab me before I hit the ground, or get Jake to."

"Sure thing Marcy." Lux said and looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting; Lux didn't realize how much time they had spent in the Candy Kingdom. He just hoped they could get back in time before the assassins decided to get rid of his friends.


	10. Sea of Grey

The sun had set by the time the gang had reached the outskirts of the candy forest. The candy trees started to become fewer in number till they were gone. Now what lay before them was a long dirt path surrounded by regular trees. Lux checked the tracking device, the red dot blinked in a steady pace. They were starting to get closer to the Elephant.

"We're getting closer guys!" Lux announced to everyone. Some of the banana guards cheered while the rest remained silent.

Jake smiled while Marceline continued to sleep. Lux put away the rectangular device in his backpack and looked ahead. The forest was pitch black, but the guards had lit some torches, lighting up a small area around Jake. The light distorted shadows of some trees, making them look creepier than they really were.

Lux looked through the trees but could hardly see anything. As he continued to look he thought he saw something move but just ignored it. He was probably just seeing things from the torches' light.

"Jake you got anymore beef jerky?" Lux asked, his stomach starting to rumble.

"Uh…no…" Jake said.

"What? I thought you said you had plenty of more in your backpack!" Lux said starting to get angry.

"Well I kinda…lied, but it was for the best." Jake said hoping Lux would calm down.

Lux sighed and said, "It's a good thing Peppermint Butler gave us some food for the road." Lux started to go through his backpack, careful not to disturb Marceline, and pulled out a bag. He looked into it, and to his dismay, found nothing but crumbs.

"Jake?! You ate all our food?!" Lux shouted outraged.

"I was hungry, sorry Lux I guess I should've shared with you and Marcy but it was just too tempting!" Jake said.

"Oh I'm sure it was _very _tempting, but now we don't have any more food and we will probably starve to death before we find the Ancient Elephant." Lux said upset by the fact that they don't have any more food.

"Don't worry about it, look there are some apples on those trees, we can just pick some later." Jake said.

"Fine, but we'll need to get a lot for the rest of the trip." Lux said.

"No problem. See, this trip will be smooth sailing from here on out, I promise Lux." Jake said and continued walking on the path.

"Please don't say sailing…" Lux said.

Marceline continued sleeping, muttering in her sleep every now and then, leaned up against Lux's back. Lux strained to hear what she was saying but couldn't make out the words. He turned his attention back to the forest. Lux started to hear a bush rustle, and the sound of feet running over grass.

"Do you smell something Jake?" Lux asked inspecting the dark woods.

"No, why?" Jake asked.

"I think something might be following us." Lux said.

Jake rolled his eyes and said, "You're just paranoid because of those assassins. This is the part of the journey where you relax."

"Wouldn't you be paranoid to? I mean we're not even out of the woods yet. Who's to say didn't follow us?" Lux asked, still looking through the woods to find whoever it might be.

"I guess so, now that you mention it, but I don't think they would follow us out here. This territory is said to be safe from assassins." Jake said but started to think back on it, "Never mind, the last time that was said a guy came here and was captured by some assassins."

Lux groaned and put his head on his knees.

"Hey, do you guys think we can rest for a bit, all of us are tired." A banana guard asked Lux.

"Sure why not." Lux said.

Jake found a small clearing by a river. The path led over a bridge and to the rest of the forest. Jake lied down while the rest of the banana guards set up a small camp and a camp fire. Most of them laid down and slept, while others sat down.

"So…hungry…" Lux groaned, not lifting his head.

"Look Lux there's some apples on that tree over there. Maybe you should get some for Marceline and yourself." Jake said and pointed to a tree directly across from them.

"Don't you want one?" Lux asked.

"Nah, I'm still full from all that…food." Jake said looking away from Lux.

"Humph." Lux said and shook his head. He carefully got of Jake and laid Marceline back gently so he wouldn't disturb her. He made his way across the path and looked up at the tall tree. It had about six red apples. Lux climbed up the tree and made his way onto a branch. Carefully, Lux picked the apples one by one. He turned around to find another apple on the other side of the tree. Lux got on another branch that was directly under the apple.

As he was going to pick it he saw two yellow eyes.

"What the…?" Lux said staring back at the eyes.

They blinked at him and Lux blinked back. All of a sudden a hooded figure jumped out at Lux. He didn't have enough time to dodge and was knocked to the ground, the apples he had collected scattered in every direction.

"Time to die human!" The hooded figure cackled, sitting on top of Lux. He could only assume it was an assassin. The assassin brought its dagger down on Lux, who moved his head to the side and punched the assassin in the face, sending the figure off him. He got up and looked back at the camp.

"No…" Lux said hope fading quickly. What he saw before him were tons of assassins attacking the poorly guarded camp. Most of the banana guards laid unconscious on the ground while others struggled to fight the assassins off.

Jake and Marceline were fighting them off, but were quickly being surrounded by numerous hooded figures. Lux quickly ran over to them to help fight the assassins off. He slashed left and right to the best of his ability and most of the assassins he hit were knocked out.

Jake punched as many as he could with his big fists. As soon as a group of assassins saw Jake they ran away afraid of getting punched.

Marceline shot blue fireballs at them, making most of them running away to put out fires that were on them.

Even though many were running away, it seemed that their numbers ever ended. As one would run away another would take his spot. The assassins started to become less afraid of their attacks and even became a bit stronger.

"They just keep coming!" Jake said, punching an assassin away from a banana guard.

Lux swung to his left and hit another assassin, knocking her out, and said, "We'll just have to keep fighting, they have to get tired eventually!"

"I don't think they will, apparently they have more members than I thought they did!" Marceline said, kicking an assassin away from her.

Lux was about to say something but looked at a horrible sight. The assassins started to carry the banana guards away from the gang as soon as guards were knocked out.

"No!" Lux shouted and ran towards them. As he neared the last banana guard that was being taken away a wall of assassins stepped in front of him. Lux didn't have time to fight them so he just jumped off one of their heads and dived toward the assassin that was carrying the last banana guard. He managed to catch the assassin's feet. The assassin tripped and dropped the banana guard.

Lux quickly ran over to the unconscious banana guard, picked him up, and ran back to the group. He did his best to avoid every attack but some had hit him, giving him a few scrapes.

"Jake you still got the boat?" Lux asked, hoping he did.

"Yeah it's fine bro!" Jake said.

Lux sighed with relief, "Now all we need to do is get out of here." He said putting the banana guard right next to him. He slashed away at the assassins that came close to him.

"I think I have an idea!" Jake said, swelling to a big, furry, orange ball.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked and stopped attacking. So did the rest of the assassins even, looking at Jake with a questioning look.

"This!" Jake said before rapidly shrinking while also sending out a barrage of fists that hit all of the assassins which sent them flying.

Lux looked at Jake with awe, "You can do that?"

Jake nodded and smiled with pride.

"You could've done that from the beginning!" Lux said angrily.

"I forgot, okay Lux?" Jake said lightly slapping the banana guard awake.

Marceline rolled her eyes at the two and watched the forest carefully in case any more assassins decided to attack.

"Uh?" The banana guard said, finally waking up.

"Jake we don't have time to explain, we need to get out of here quickly." Lux said jumping on Jake's back as he grew bigger. Marceline floated up and sat behind Lux while Jake grabbed the banana guard and ran off. As they crossed the bridge more assassins started to crawl up it from the river.

"I can't believe this, how did they even know where we were?!" Lux said throwing some rocks at the assassin, hoping to knock some out. A few were hit and fell over unconscious, but the majority continued to run after them.

"I don't know!" Jake said running very fast while also dodging arrows and knives being shot at them.

"Mind telling me what's going on?!" The banana guard shouted angrily. Jake had forgotten he was carrying him and had been shaking him around.

"We're getting the plum outta this forest!" Marceline said shooting a blue fireball at the assassins.

"Let me help!" The guard said. Jake shrugged and put him on his back in front of Lux. The guard pulled out a crossbow and started to shoot at the oncoming wave of assassins.

Lux continued to throw rocks at the assassins. Jake stretched out a piece of skin into another set of arms and punched away at the opposing force.

More continued to pour out from every direction of the forest, making the army of assassins look like a sea of grey.

More and more arrows were shot until it seemed like Jake couldn't dodge anymore. He did his best but was being hit by arrows constantly.

"Ow!" Jake whined and ran faster.

"There can't possibly be this many assassins." The guard stated aiming his crossbow and hitting an assassin.

Lux had run out of rocks and started to search his pack for any more, unfortunately he was out.

"Don't let up Jake! If we even give them the smallest break we're through!" Marceline said continuously throwing fire ball after fire ball at the enemies. After awhile it didn't seem like it was doing anything but she kept firing.

"I'm trying guys, I really am!" Jake said huffing and puffing. Lux could tell this couldn't go on for much longer.

A few minutes later Jake started to sniff the air and said, "Guys! I can smell the ocean!"

_The ocean…_ Lux thought shivering slightly.

Soon enough the trees started to give way and was soon replaced by sand and a few rocks scattered about.

"Hot. Hot. Hot!" Jake said as he began jumping on his feet from the hot sand.

Lux started to laugh, but instantly stopped when he saw the giant sea of grey start to pour out of the forest. The number of assassins seemed to be never ending.

"Get the boat ready Jake, we need to go now!" Lux said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry it's under my gut. We're good!" Jake shouted running towards a broken down pier.

Lux heard one of the assassins yell, "Don't let them make it to the ocean!"

Jake made it to the pier and leaped. As they were a few feet from the ocean, Jake dropped the boat down and they all landed inside it safely.

Immediately, everyone started to paddle with all their might to get away from the assassins. The assassins fired arrows at them hoping to at least injury one of them. An arrow struck Lux in his forearm. He gritted his teeth but ignored the pain and continued to paddle.

Once they were a safe distance away the banana guard stood up and yelled at them, "See you later assassins, and tell you're leader he's a…a…uh…" He trailed off trying to think of a word.

"A biiiggg nerd!" Jake said grinning.

"Yeah, a biiiggg nerd!" The banana guard shouted and sat down chuckling.

"That was the most fun I've had in years." He said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah…" Lux said grimacing from the stinging pain of the air. He put his hand on it and pulled it out.

"Lux, you got hit by an arrow?" Marceline said with concern. She moved closer to him to inspect the wound.

"It's fine, ow…" Lux said as Marceline touched the wound.

"Don't act like a tough guy to impress us Lux. I think I can fix you up, I brought along some first-aid stuff just in case something like this happened." Marceline said, grabbed her bag, and pulled out some cloth and a rusted canteen.

Jake looked at Lux with worry but didn't say anything. The banana guard looked up at the starry night sky, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

_**Candy Kingdom jail cells.**_

Indigo punched his cell wall with anger.

"How dare that human and his mutt defeat me!? I would've won if not for that dog!" Indigo shouted punching his cell door.

"Let me out! I have more important things to do thing sit around here!" He yelled angrily.

The guards ignored him and continued to play a game of go-fish.

Indigo sighed and sat down on his cell's bed. He had been locked inside a steel cell which seemed to be impenetrable. Strangely, he had found some kind of wolf fur scattered throughout the cell.

_How can it end like this…all I wanted was to rule Ooo, I guess we don't always get what we want. _Indigo thought sadly.

He heard a gasp, a shout, and then the sound of two thuds.

"Whoa, good job man." A voice said outside the cell.

"Thank you Dawns, I thought my skills had gone bad sitting in that awful cell for so many years. Apparently I doubt myself to much." Another voice said.

_Dawns?!_ Indigo thought instantly getting up from his bed and he pounded on the door of his cell.

"Dawns! Let me out now, it's Indigo!" He said hoping Dawns would let him out.

"There he is, like I told you." The other voice said.

"Guess you were right…" Dawns said opening the door.

As it opened, bright light poured in and the first thing Indigo saw was a wolfish figure.

"F-fredrick?!" Indigo shouted stumbling backwards and falling down on his back. He started to back away from him when he bumped into the cold wall behind him.

"Hello again Indigo." Fredrick said with a wolfish grin.


	11. Tale of the Past

"Wait…you mean you've met him before, Indigo?" Dawns asked looking at Fredrick then back at Indigo.

"Y-yeah, we both started out as recruits together." Indigo said nervously.

"I thought we didn't accept why-wolves into the guild." Dawns said thinking about one of the guild's rules.

"Not anymore we don't…" Indigo said.

Dawns raised an eyebrow and before Indigo could say anything he heard a muffled cry.

"What was that?" Indigo asked standing up.

"Oh yes, we almost forgot about our lady friend." Fredrick said moving out of the way to reveal a tied up Princess Bubblegum with some duck tape over her mouth.

"Wait a minute…you mean to tell me you're the ones who kidnapped the princess?!" Indigo said outraged.

Dawns nodded not understanding why Indigo was angry.

"I thought you would be proud of me for actually doing something big! I mean, I managed to kidnap a princess. With the help of a friend of course." Dawns said gesturing to Fredrick.

"No, it was all you Dawns, I was just the one who carried her." Fredrick said.

"That doesn't matter! I can't _believe_ you were the ones who kidnapped her!" Indigo said punching a wall and managing to make a hole.

"Why are you angry? Wouldn't you be happy that one of your assassins managed to do something like this? Plus, I heard the kingdom had a bit of an uproar." Fredrick stated looking Indigo in the eyes.

Indigo avoided eye contact and said, "I'm angry because it was Dawns who captured her, let's be honest Dawns, you're hanging on such a small thread it's embarrassing to call you apart of the guild."

"W-what…?" Dawns said looking shocked.

Fredrick growled, "No one should be embarrassed by what he has accomplished. If I were you I would reward him."

"Yes, but you're not me and what I say actually has meaning to it." Indigo said pushing Dawns out of his way and walked towards the princess.

Dawns just kept looking at Indigo shocked while Fredrick's lip had curled into a sneer.

Princess Bubblegum looked at Indigo and let out another muffled cry for help. She tried to move away from him but couldn't due to the fact that she was tied up.

"No one can hear you princess. It's better just to save your energy…you'll be needing it." Indigo said, picked her up and carried her on his shoulder, "Good bye Dawns, Fredrick." He turned to walk away but turned around, looked at Dawns, and said, "I still expect you to come back to the hideout in three days, don't be late."

Indigo turned and left the cells. Dawns looked down and sighed unhappily. Fredrick put a furry hand on his shoulder piece.

"Don't worry my friend, Indigo is just one of those people who wants to accomplish everything to impress the guild." Fredrick said.

Dawns shook his head, "I don't get it, why does he still want to impress them. He's the leader of the guild for Grod's sake!"

"It might have something to do with me." Fredrick said now thinking.

"What do you mean? I thought you've been locked in here for awhile?" Dawns said.

"No, I mean most of my life had been spent here, but before that I was a part of the guild." Fredrick said.

"Well if this is a long story we should get back to that tree house." Dawns said.

So Fredrick and Dawns left the cells. As they went up the stairs the heard someone say, "I saw an assassin walk out of here, so I need everyone to split up and search for him in the kingdom!"

"Yes sir!" A group of voices said. Dawns heard many footsteps running off in many directions before finally he heard one last pair of feet walk away from the door.

"Indigo!" Fredrick said, "He must've alerted them purposely."

"Maybe this is a chance to redeem myself!" Dawns said and snuck out from the entrance to find nobody outside. He quickly ducked behind a bench and made his way on top of a roof. Dawns continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he made it to the gate. To his relief it was wide open. He looked back to see Fredrick close behind him.

Dawns made a, 'come on', gesture with his hand and snuck to the gate. As they both made it out of the kingdom they started to run down the road towards the tree house.

As they neared the house, they noticed the sky had started to become lighter. They made their way into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Well, let's hear the story." Dawns said propping his armored boots on the coffee table.

"Alright, now when Indigo and I were young, about 10 or so, we went and became recruits of the Guild of Assassins. At the time we were very good friends, we did everything together so that's why we decided to become assassins. It wasn't the only reason though. The other reason was to actually be heroes in secrecy. To help those who needed it and to kill those who would try to kill someone important to us." Fredrick said.

"Assassins were like that? How disgusting." Dawns said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Believe it or not, that's how it was back then _before_ Indigo became the leader." Fredrick stated.

"Oh." Dawns said waiting for Fredrick to continue.

"Well our training started to come in the way of that dream. We were young so naturally we were competitive. Though, much more then we should have been. When we sparred, we would nearly kill each other. Our mentors would have to pull us apart every time." Fredrick smiled for a moment, reliving his past.

"You enjoyed almost dying?" Dawns asked surprised.

"I don't know I mostly just enjoyed fighting with Indigo or spending time with him. He was like a brother to me growing up. He took me in when I…Never mind that's a story for a later time." Fredrick said.

"Anyways, the more and more we sparred I noticed something change in him. Every time I talked to him he seemed more distant, and more frustrated." Fredrick said a sad look growing on his face.

Dawns thought for a few seconds and said, "He didn't like not being able to beat you?"

"Yes, we would always end in a tie. As I said before he just wants to impress the guild. When he couldn't do that, I guess he just started to become more frustrated," Fredrick swatted at a fly that had been bothering him, and continued, "The guild leader saw this and quickly started to teach Indigo himself. He started to walk around the recruits' room with such pride; he quickly became hated with many of the newcomers."

"Then how has he been able to become leader?" Dawns asked with a confused look.

"He was the best choice at the time, let me get there first though." Fredrick said before continuing the story, "After awhile we were given our last mission to become full members. The mission was: To kill Billy."

Dawns eyes widened and he said, "B-Billy?! How could they expect you to kill _him_?!"

Fredrick shrugged, "We didn't even know where he was, and the guild wouldn't help us either. So we went to the only place that might hold clues, the Candy Kingdom."

"Why there?" Dawns asked.

"Mostly because we didn't really know where else to look. Plus we heard that the library in the castle was huge! So naturally we went there to find a book on Billy the Hero. We didn't find a book, instead we found ourselves surrounded by an army of banana guards and an angry Princess Bubblegum. Apparently they knew how to tell an assassin from a traveler." Fredrick sighed before continuing, "It didn't end well. We fought most of them off but we were outnumbered and tired. They started to take us to the cells when I couldn't stand the thought of Indigo being locked away any longer."

"I threw off the guards that were holding on to me and knocked the surprised banana guards that had been holding Indigo. He smiled at me for the first time in years, before I found out it was just a distraction. He quickly ran away and left me there, in complete shock. Some of the guards tackled me and then brought me to the jail. They locked me away in a steel cell and forgot about me." A tear could be seen rolling down Fredrick's cheek.

"I am sorry for the tears but, to this day I wonder why he never even looked back. Why he didn't consider me worth helping when I helped him." Fredrick shook his head.

"Hey listen, he ran away because of his own selfishness _and _because of you. It seemed like he couldn't stand competing with you so he thought that this would be a better way to get the competition out of the way. That must be why he was so scared of you when we helped him out. He saw one of his competitors and started to feel like he wouldn't be able to do his best anymore." Dawns pointed out.

Fredrick's eyes widened when he heard what Dawns said. Fredrick turned to him and said, "You…are very smart, I have to say you do a really good job of hiding it."

Dawns rolled his eyes and got up, "Thanks…" He walked over to the fridge and started to look through it.

"Ah! What are you doing in there?!" Dawns yelled stumbling away from the fridge and pulling out a knife.

Fredrick quickly made his way over to where Dawns was and saw what he was staring at.

"It's just a cat…a very small cat." Fredrick said.

"The name's Me-mow, 1st class assassin with the free lance options!" Me-mow saluted looking up at Fredrick.

"Freelance?! It took me three years just to get to 1st class!" Dawns exclaimed angrily.

"That's because you were on probation for so long." Me-mow smirked and then looked back at Fredrick, "So I heard from Indigo that one of his enemies had returned I'm just going to assume it's you."

"Enemy huh…? I guess power really has corrupted him." Fredrick said looking at the small cat.

"He isn't corrupted!" Me-mow said slashing her claws at Fredrick. He just moved away as the little cat tried to hurt him but didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Sorry but just physical attacks aren't enough to hurt a why-wolf." Fredrick said with a grin.

"Oh…right…" Me-mow said sadly before stopping.

"You got any news Me-mow?" Dawns asked sitting down on a stool he found.

"Hm…Well I hear that the human is fighting Pseudo's army." Me-mow said climbing up on Dawns shoulder.

"Pseudo has an army?! Since when?!" Dawns said outraged.

"Ever since he found a small duplicator device in his junk pile. All he did was clone himself like 5 thousand times and then changed their uniforms." Me-mow said lying down on Dawns's shoulder piece.

"When did he have the time to find 5 thousand pieces of clothing?" Dawns asked.

"Ever since he found a clothes-making machine…" Me-mow said.

Dawns sighed frustrated and put his hands on his face.

"So now he has an unstoppable army I'm guessing." Fredrick guessed.

"No, those clones don't last more than about 6 minutes." Me-mow stated.

* * *

_**On the beach just outside the dark forest.**_

Tons of assassins are watching Lux, Jake, Marceline, and the banana guard float away from them quickly.

"What do we do now?" An assassin asked.

"Dance Par-?" The assassin didn't get enough time to finish the sentence before he passed out and started to turn into dust.

"NO! Why did Frank have to die so you-!" Another assassin passed out and turned into dust.

More and more assassins started to pass out. After awhile, all there was was a giant hill of dust.

Pseudo stood there watching and sighed, "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

_**At the Treefort.**_

"Well that's good." Fredrick said.

"Yeah, well I better get going. Gotta start planning my assassination attempt on Lux." Me-mow said, but before she could run to the window to jump out, Dawns grabbed her.

"Not so fast, I want to know what you're planning." Dawns said looking at her with complete seriousness.

"Well I know exactly where they are going, _and _I know exactly what their after. All I'm gonna say is is that I'm going to be using a bit of poison." Me-mow grinned evilly.

"Alright have fun then." Dawns said and tossed her towards the window. Luckily she grabbed the ledge and glared at Dawns before making her way down.

"It is strange what they pass as assassins these days." Fredrick said looking out the window.

"So what are we going to do about Indigo?" Dawns asked.

"Well we'll just show up when he told us too…not much else we can do now except sit and wait." Fredrick said.

Dawns sighed and looked at the rising sun in the distance. Its beams of light passed over the mountains and soon, engulfed the whole grasslands in its warmth.

"For the first time, I'm all right with waiting." Dawns said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_**At the Assassins Hideout.**_

Indigo tossed Princess Bubblegum into a cage with a small game console and a Rainicorn. He had taken her duct tape off from earlier.

"BMO, Lady Rainicorn! You've gotten captured to?" Princess Bubblegum said with a look of sadness.

Lady Rainicorn nodded and BMO just looked down sadly.

"Hush prisoners!" Indigo shouted angrily.

"Is that any way to treat a princess?" Princess Bubblegum said looking at Indigo angrily.

"Oh? Well how about I take you to tonight's fight?" Indigo said.

Princess Bubblegum didn't say anything and Indigo grinned.

"Well than let me get our seats reserved then shall I?" Indigo said, turning on his wrist communicator and spoke quietly into it, "I need one seat and about 3 new prisoners added to the list of fighters."

"Yes sir!" A voice on the communicator said and then Indigo turned it off.

"You better get here soon Lux…otherwise there won't be anyone to save." Indigo whispered to himself evilly.


	12. The Longest Days of our Lives

Marceline had finished bandaging Lux's wound and was putting away the supplies. Lux was inspecting the bandage. The cloth had been wrapped around his arm securely. He flexed his arm to test it and the bandage held.

"Wow, this is pretty good." Lux said still looking at the bandage.

"Thanks, I learned it from a jackal that had been mutated from the Mushroom War." Marceline said.

"There was a war? And by the sounds of it I'm guessing it was fought by mushrooms?" Lux said wondering if his logic was correct.

"No, not by mushrooms, but by-" Marceline was cut off as a loud splash was heard.

Jake looked over the side of the small rowboat, "Hmm…I'm not seeing anything." He said.

The banana guard had gotten up and was also looking around.

After awhile he said, "I guess it was just a fish." He sat back down. Jake sat down and continued paddling the boat with his hands morphed to look like motors.

Marceline shrugged and looked back at Lux, "So as I was saying, it was fought by-" Another splash was heard, this time it closer than the last.

Marceline got up, frustrated by being interrupted so many times, and said, "Alright, show yourself!"

Complete silence filled the area until another splash could be heard. And another. And another. All of them becoming more rapid and faster.

The banana guard got up fast and pointed to something in the distance, "It's a giant orange thing!"

An orange blob was peeking out of the water and was heading towards them rapidly.

"Wait that's no orange thing, it's a giant goldfish!" Marceline yelled. She turned to Jake to say something but before she could the giant goldfish had disappeared under the water.

"Do they always do that?" Lux said looking around for the giant fish.

"I don't know, but just in case," Marceline looks at Jake and says, "Let's get out of here before it comes back."

Jake nodded and continued to paddle. Then they heard another splash.

Everyone looked forward expecting the fish to jump out infront of them but nothing was there.

"What's going on?" Lux said confused.

"I don't know bu-" The banana guard didn't finish. The giant goldfish had surfaced, but right under them. The old rowboat was thrusted upwards and as it reached its apex, everyone fell out with the boat falling under them. As they continued to fall Lux saw another giant goldfish surfacing, and it actually jumped out of the water towards them.

"What out everyone!" Lux said pointing towards the goldfish.

Marceline easily floated out of the way, while Jake had shrunk enough to get away. Lux couldn't do much but wait for the fish that had opened his mouth, heading straight for Lux.

"Lux!" Jake yelled and his fists grew to the size of the fish. Jake punched the fish in its side, sending it another direction. Straight towards the banana guard.

"AH!" The banana guard yelled as the giant goldfish's mouth had enclosed on him.

Jake grabbed the boat and, with a grown hand, grabbed Lux and Marceline and set them down. Lux immediately ran to the edge of the boat and jumped off. There were two things he forgot though. He couldn't swim and he was afraid of the ocean.

"Help!" He screamed, splashing violently to keep himself from drowning.

Jake stretched his hand out to Lux and pulled him out.

"Are you okay bro?" Jake asked setting him down.

Lux was breathing short and fast, "I d-don't know!"

"Calm down Lux, you're safe now." Marceline said trying to calm him down.

"Alright…" Lux said and took a deep breath, calming down.

"What were you even thinking, jumping into the ocean like that?" Marceline asked and sat down.

"I just…I thought I could save the banana guard." Lux said, also sitting down.

"There was no way we could, the fish is probably miles away by now." Marceline said.

Lux sighed and looked down.

"It's not your fault. Heroes can't always save everyone." Marceline said trying to comfort Lux.

"Well why can't they? Why can't we save everyone? It's so…unfair." Lux said unhappily.

"That's just how it works. Even I don't really know." Marceline said looking out into the distance. She could see the sky had started to get lighter.

"I thought you knew everything Marceline." Lux said sarcastically.

Marceline smirked and punched him jokingly on the arm. Lux smiled and laid back.

_I guess you can't save everyone, but I'll do my best to save the ones I can. _Lux thought.

* * *

_**The Candy Kingdom. Bad side of the kingdom on a road.**_

A red haired man walked along the streets of what other candy people had called, 'the bad side of the kingdom.' All he saw were shady looking gingerbread men and inverted ice cream cones talking to each other and pointing at him.

He was 5'10" and had electric blue eyes. The man wore a very light coat with a pair of black parachute pants that he seemed to have sown up for use. He wore a brown cape that extended to his thighs and wore an old hero mask. He also had gills on the side of his neck.

He continued walking down the road while reading a note.

It read,

**Congratulations on passing the 6****th**** challenge!**

**You are now just one step away from becoming a recruit.**

**First, head to the Candy Tavern,**

**Then, find a character by the name of Gem.**

** Signed,**

** The Guild of Assassins**

The man growled in frustration and stuffed the note into one of his pockets. He had been finishing challenge after challenge all day and all he would receive was another note pointing to another challenge.

_This better be the last challenge, _He thought with a hint of anger, _or I will seriously give up this entire thing. It's been nothing but a chore, and- Is that the Candy Tavern?_

The red haired man looked up at a sign that said, The Candy Tavern. He inspected the outside of the building before entering. It was very run down, windows were shattered, the door had lost a hinge, and tiles on the roof were broken. He shook his head and entered the Grod forsaken bar.

As he entered he quickly noticed the pungent smell that was in the tavern. He put a hand to his noise to keep from smelling it any longer. The blue-eyed man looked around for the person he thought was Gem. He immediately turned to a table with a crystal humanoid sitting at it. The man smirked and made his way over, taking a seat across from the crystal.

The crystal had no face; it was just a chunk of gemstone that had formed into a humanoid shape. That's what the red haired man thought at least. The crystal was the same height as the man and was a purple/bluish color.

The man slid the note over to the crystal humanoid, who picked it up with his gemstone like hands, and examined it. The crystal grunted and nodded, showing that he was Gem.

"Glad you could make it, I've been waiting here all day for you to show up. But I realize how long those challenges can take, plus the time it takes for you to get from one destination to the other." Gem said putting the note in his pocket and pulling out a medium sized diamond.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just get to what I came here for." The red-haired man said impatiently.

"Alright, alright…" Gem said opening up the diamond and pulling out a piece of parchment paper.

"Not another challenge…" The man groaned putting his head on the table.

"Oh this isn't another challenge, it's your contract! You have completed all of the challenges without fail so you are hereby an honorary recruit. All I need is for you to sign this piece of paper that says you will not disclose the location of the hideout or give away any of our plans." Gem said pushing the parchment closer to the man.

"Uh, alright…" The man said and took a quill from Gem and wrote down his signature on the paper.

"There you go." The blue-eyed man said and handed the parchment back to Gem, who had put it back into the diamond. Gem raised the diamond up slowly, said a few inaudible words, and the diamond vanished.

The man didn't question it but waited for Gem to give him the directions to the hideout.

"Alright so you know that bathroom over there?" Gem asked quietly and pointed to the tavern's restroom.

"Yeah, what about it?" The man asked.

"Well all you do is push a block that has a symbol of two daggers on it and a path will open up. Good luck!" Gem said before running out of the tavern in a hurry for some reason.

"Wait!" The man shouted and tried to grab Gem but he was to slow. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked around for the symbol Gem was talking but couldn't seem to find it. The man shook his head and looked in the mirror.

That's when he saw it; the symbol was directly behind him. He turned around, but there wasn't any kind of symbol on the wall. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked back at the mirror. The symbol was definitely there, so he turned back to the wall and it had vanished.

"Hmm…I think I get it now…" He said making his way over to the opposite wall; he looked back at the mirror to see if he was in the right spot. He was, so he moved his hand over to the brick with the symbol on it and pushed it in.

The whole bathroom shook violently and the man saw a few bricks being pulled away to reveal a stairway down. He stepped down the first step cautiously when he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around to find that the wall had rebuilt itself. The man was about to start banging on the wall when the torches on the walls started to ignite. He turned around again to discover that the path was being lit up for him.

_I feel this might be a greater challenge than the others were. _He thought and made his way down flights of stairs in a dimly lighted path.

* * *

_**The Assassin's Hideout. The Arena.**_

Princess Bubblegum sighed sadly as she was being fitted with armor for her fight. Lady Rainicorn and BMO were in the same mood as she was.

_At least Indigo is letting us fight together instead of one on one. I don't think I could have lasted a minute without some sort of help. _She thought as the assassins finished putting her armor on and walked out to watch the fight.

"Do not worry friends; we will win against this evil force. We will fight our hardest and wait until Lux can get here to save us." Princess Bubblegum said.

"저 사람들은 시간에 못 받으면 (What if they don't get here in time)?" Lady Rainicorn asked panicking.

"Don't worry Lady; Jake will be fine, so will Lux and Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said, trying to comfort the Rainicorn.

Lady sighed sadly as the assassins told them that it was time for them to fight.

"Fight strong and hard everyone, this is going to be the longest days of our lives." Princess Bubblegum said with a look of worry on her face. She walked towards the entrance with BMO and Lady Rainicorn walking not far behind her.

**(AN): There you go Chapter 12! Please read and review. Also Lady's korean was from google translate, just letting you know. Have a great day!**


End file.
